And the stage is set
by Lifeisconfusing
Summary: Rory and her friends are at Chilton for their Junior year. Kevin, her brother, and his friends Logan, Colin, and Finn are there for their senior year. Rory likes Logan, and he likes her, but nothing has happened . . . yet.R&R AU.
1. The skirt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Louise, I changed my mind," said a hesitant Rory Hayden as she sat in the driver's seat of her new BMW parked in Chilton Academy's parking lot.

"Rory, come one, you need to show Kevin that he is your brother, not your father."

Rory had spent her entire Chilton career being known as Kevin Hayden's little sister. Although he was only a year ahead of her, he, his friends, and his last name made a big impact on the school and its social latter. So, when Rory and her friends Madeline, Paris, and Louise started Chilton, she was off-limits to guys. But this was junior year, and Rory was tired of her brother's overprotective nature, she just wasn't sure that hemming her skirt four inches was the way to deal with it. However, when got out of the car, guys looked a little longer then they were supposed to. And she liked that.

Kevin and his friends stood at their lockers and looked around at their school. They owned that school; there was no other way of putting it. They could get any girl they wanted and did. Kevin, Logan, Colin, and Finn looked around the school and knew that this was their year. Of course, when Rory and her friends went to their lockers, which were coincidentally put next to her brothers and his friends, Kevin saw something that he never wanted to see again.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

"Going to my locker"

"Have you forgotten anything this morning like gee, I don't know, your SKIRT!"

Rory didn't like the reaction she was getting from her brother. She knew he would be a little mad, but she never thought he would go crazy. She started to regret the whole skirt thing. However, once she saw the look on Logan Huntzburger's face, it was all worth it. She had always liked him, and for a while, she thought he liked her too. There had been a few moments where she thought they would kiss. Once, their mouths were a quarter of an inch away from each others, but then they were interrupted, by her brother, who was oblivious to the fact that if he had walked in thirty seconds later, he would have caught his best friend of 12 years making out with his sister. Things had always been awkward between them since then.

Logan tried to stop looking at Rory, but he couldn't. He didn't have the will power to stop. He just stared. Inside his mind, there was a battle that was fought every time Rory walked into the room. He almost kissed her once, and he regretted it every day that he didn't. Snap out of it. _He's your best friends sister _he though_ you could have any other girl. . . just not her._ Logan came to reality when he saw Kevin tie a sweatshirt around her waist. Suddenly, her regret for the skirt was replaced by anger.

"Kevin, your not Dad." she threw the sewatshirt at him

"Well, if he and Mom were here, then they would do the same."

"Personally, I think the skirt is still to long." Finn earned a death glare from Kevin for that.

"God! Get a girl friend and obsess over her, and leave me alone." She yelled, which caught the attention of the people ion the hall that were not already watching this.

"Well, maybe I would if you didn't look like a slut."

That was a low blow, and he regretted it the moment he said it. The look in her blue eyes when he said that made him feel like a bad person. She though he of all people wouldn't say that to her, but she was wrong. Tears flooded her eyes as her friends looked ready to kill Kevin, and his friends, as loyal as they were, knew he crossed the line.

"Go to hell," was all she could manage, and it came out as a whisper. The bell ring and she was walking toward her first class, AP Calculus, before anyone could even move. She decided that her goal fro the day was to avoid him and Logan. The proved to be difficult when she walked into her first class with Paris, who was also a year ahead in math, and was followed by her brother and his four friends. He tried to apologize, but she wouldn't even look at him.

2323

Kevin was distraught. He sister wouldn't even look at him. She just looked ahead, at the teacher, while he explained what they would be doing that year. the teacher passed out text books and let them go early, something he mentioned, would not happen ofter. He tried to catch up with her, but she walked off with Paris. He did, however, see her at her locker. he walked over to her and Paris. the three guys followed her.

"You can't ignore me forever"

Rory just put her math book in her locker and looked at her schedule, English was next. Rory was very smart. She and Paris were in a program where they took classes a gread level ahead. So, she figured that she would see her brother again that day.

"Look, I'm sorry."

Rory was about to say something, but Madeline and Louise walked up to them and immediatley started talking to them.

"Okay, so we've we heard some things and the skirt was a major success."

"Yea, anyway, were going to Kal Whitman's party tonight. Now, I've seen your closet, and your going to have to get dressed at my house, because we need to make you look a little more-"

Kevin broke in at this point

"Your not going."

Rory had had enough

"Yes we are."

Kal Whitmans parties were legend, almost as legend as Kevin's parties. They were wild. Of course, it's not like Rory didn't go to Kevin's party, but those were at her house.No one dared to make a move on her there, but at Kal's was a different story.

"Fine, butLogan's going with you."

"What?"

Kevin knew he could trustLogan, he was his best friend. He would never move in on his sister.

Hope you all liked it!


	2. You would cry too if it happen to you

Thank you for all the reviews!

"What"

That was all Logan could say. Sure, there was a good side to this. If any guy tried to hit on her he could beat them up and have an excuse. But, the bad part was the same bad part of any time they were together. The awkwardness. He didn't trust himself around her. He had liked her for the past few months now. He didn't like her just because of her bluer-then-blue eyes or her dark brown hair. He though that it had just been that at first, but then he realized that he liked her for so much more then her looks. But she was Kevin's sister.

"You can go with Rory to the party."

"No he can't."

"Yes he can."

"Kevin, I'm a big girl, I can go to a party on my own."

She tried to convince her brother that she didn't want to go with Logan. There was no way that he was going to be her babysitter for the night. He already thought of her as a little sister, this would just make it worse.

Paris, Louise, and Madeline already knew all about her crush on Logan, not that she had told them, but it was obvious. From the way he looked at her and that nickname, Ace, he had for her. The only ones who were unaware were Kevin and Colin. Finn had known about it for a few weeks. He had caught him staring.

"You're going with Logan."

Rory and her friends walked away, her friends smiling at the predicament Rory was in. Louise had to make sure that Rory looked like anything other then a little sister tonight. After school and the meeting for the Franklin, Rory and Paris drove to Louise's house, where she and Madeline were discussing what they thought Rory should wear. Finally, after convincing Rory, they got her to wear a denim mini skirt and a blue tube top, which accented her eyes fabulously. Rory, who was not sued t showing this much skin, was a little nervous. But, then she made a decision. She, Paris, Louise, ad Madeline had made a pact over the summer that this year was going to be different.

"Let's go."

"But Logan is supposed to meet-"

"I'm not going to go to a part with Logan because my brother told me too. We made a pact; I'm going to that party now, regardless what Kevin says."

With that, Rory walked out of Louise's room, and they had no other choice but to follow her. Rory and Paris went in her car, and Louise and Madeline went in Louise's car. They showed up at the party a few minutes later, and Rory and her friends separated. She was enjoying this new freedom.

Logan was nervous. He was supposed to go to a party with a girl. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before, but this wasn't any girl, this was Rory. He pulled up at Kevin's house and saw that Kevin's was the only other car in the driveway. It didn't bother him much; he just figured Rory had parked her car in the garage. He knocked on the door and was great the maid who led him to the living room, where Kevin walked in to shortly afterward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Rory."

"She just called and said that you were picking her up at Louise's."

"No"

"Shit"

Kevin and Logan left the house, taking Kevin's car, and sped to the party. To say he was mad was an understatement. He did this to protect her, he knew what guys his age wanted, and he knew what they said to get what they wanted, mostly because he himself had said them. He wasn't going to let his sister become one of those girls, a girl who gets their heart broken by a guy like him. Once they got to the party, they went to look for Rory.

Rory was having a great time, she found Paris, and decided to hang with her. She found that she didn't really like parties, but she was with her best friend. Her and Paris were about to leave when she saw Logan and Kevin, and they saw her. They looked really, really mad. The made their way to her, and Kevin started yelling at her, even if it was kind of necessary, due to the music, it was still scary.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rory wasn't about to let her brother know that she was about to leave. She flashed a look at Paris, letting her know not to, Paris go it.

"We're having a good time."

"Well, I hope you had fun, because it's time to go home."

"You can go home, but I'm not."

"Yes you are, Logan can you take her?"

"Sure"

"No, he can't because I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Logan had had enough, he caught Kevin's eye, and they silently agreed on a plan of action. Kevin grabbed Rory's bag, took her keys, and gave them to Logan.

"Hey-."

Rory started to protest, but was silenced when Logan picked her up, and carried her out of the party. Luckily, no one noticed, seeing as they were too trashed. Rory kept hitting and yelling at Logan, demanding he put her down. Finally, he got to her car; put her in, and buckled the seatbelt. It would be a long ride home.

78787878787878

Rory had said nothing to him the entire ride home. When they pulled up to her house, Rory jumped out of the car, even though it was still moving. Logan went after her, even though his conscious told him not to. He went up the stairs, and was about to go into her room when he heard her cry.

Rory didn't want to cry, but the tear came anyway. It wasn't fair, why did the one boy that she liked have to think of her as the little girl she was five years ago? She heard the door to her room open, and saw Logan standing against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you were okay Ace."

"It's Rory."

"Since when?"

"Since you almost kissed me."

Whoa. That was the last thing she expected to come out of her mouth. She regretted it the moment it escaped her lips. They never talked about It. Hell, they never really talked. They made small talk around their friends, but not since that afternoon did they talk. She could remember that afternoon like it was yesterday. She was studying in her room, and Logan came in. She went over to him and he said that he was looking for a C.D. She went over to her collection and handed it to him. Briefly, their hands touched, and when Rory went to take her hand back, it was still in his grip. They were slowly inching closer and closer, until Kevin walked in. From that moment on, there friendship, if you could call it that, was changed.

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't think she thought about it. He had no idea how it happened. He handed her the C.D. and he just couldn't let go of her hand. He felt like if he did, he would regret it forever, and he was right.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that," she paused "do you want to go back to being friends?"

Something clicked in his mind, this was his second chance. He took a step closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"We haven't been friends in a long time, I don't want to be friends," he took a step closer; his lips were barely separated from hers "I want to be more."

When he said that to her, she went to stand on her toes, to close the cap between them, to kiss him, but he had beaten her to it. His lips crashed against hers, and she immediately responded.

Thanks again for the comments, more are always welcome.

I will try to write more ASAP!


	3. Who did that?

Logan had kissed her cautiously at first, but the kiss that started out gentle and innocent heated up quickly. When Rory had kissed him back, every sane though in his head vanished. The kiss became more urgent, neither of them wanting to separate. She gasped when she first felt his tongue on her lips, but quickly recovered and opened her mouth, letting him in. If there was any doubt about chemistry between them before, there wasn't any now. His lips relocated to her neck, and kissed her so passionately, he left an unknowing mark. Suddenly, Logan's cell phone rang, jerking them out of the trance they were in. He looked at Rory, who had a shocked expression on her face, and then to his cell phone. Kevin was calling. He answered the phone; his eyes locked on Rory's, and greeted her brother.

"Hey Kevin."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming back?"

"Coming back to what?"

"The party."

He broke eye contact with Rory and looked at his watch and realized it had only been a half hour sine he had carried Rory out of that party.

"I'm just going to go home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

12121212

Kevin hung up the phone, and turned around to fine Louis, Paris, and Madeline behind him, Paris spoke first.

"This overprotective brother thing is getting really old."

"Go away Gellar."

"You won't be here next year, you can't protect her forever."

"I can try." He went to walk away.

"Wait. Rory was my ride here. Louis has a two seater, since you took Rory away you need to drive me home."

"Fine, meet me at the car at 11."

Logan hung up the phone and was suddenly terrified. He had had first kisses before, but never one like this, with his best friends little sister. This was unknown territory; this was Rory.

Rory hated awkward silences. So, whenever she came across one, she broke it. This one, however different the circumstances, was still an awkward silence.

"Hi."

Logan had to smile at this.

"Hi. So, we should probably-."

"Talk."

"I meant what I said before. . . about us being more then friends."

A hopeful smile lit up Rory's face.

"Really?"

"Yes"

Rory took a step toward him, an action that let him know that she wanted the same.

"What about Kevin?"

"He's my brother."

"My best friend."

"Let's not tell him."

Logan looked Rory straight in the eye, knowing the weight of this decision; to lie to Kevin, but to have Rory. Before he could respond, she continued.

"At least not right away, just too see how things go. I don't want anyone to know about this."

He cupped her face in his hand, smiling at the blush that crept up her face. He brought her face to his, their lips barely separated and whispered "okay" before closing the gap between them. His hands instantly went to her hips, while hers went around his neck, pulling him closer, neither of them having any intention of separating any time soon.

78787878

Rory woke up with Logan arms around her waist; his body cupping hers. They had slept together, not had sex, but just slept. She turned to face him and found that he was already awake, just staring at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He kissed her playfully, not caring that she had yet to brush her teeth. He lightly kissed her neck, and moved his fingers up and down her arm, sending shivers down her spine.

She looked at the clock.

"Kevin will be up soon, you should go.

"I know."

He just lay in bed with her, and didn't get up for another half an hour. Then, they heard the noises Kevin made when he got out of bed.

"He's up."

"I'll get going, see you in a few hours."

He kissed her fully on the lips before scaling down the balcony. He silently thanked Kevin for parking in the back of the house, not noticing his car was there overnight. He got in the car and drove away, smiling the whole was home.

Once Logan left, she saw no reason to stay in bed. She went into her adjoining bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took a shower. She ran into the kitchen, got a few cups of coffee, and left, ignoring Kevin who had tried to get her attention a few times. She went to pick up Paris, which she always did.

She got to Chilton, and was unable to stop smiling. Paris had been giving her strange looks the whole time. Once they got out of the car, they headed to their lockers, where they met Madeline and Louise, who gawked at her just the same, for what, Rory, had no clue. She opened her locker and something in the mirror caught her eye. She now know why her friends were looking at her like she had two heads. She had a hickey on her neck. Not small one, but a rather large one.

"Oh my god."

"It was about time you noticed it, I saw it since I got into the car."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew, it's kind of hard no to notice."

Louise spoke next

"Who did that?"

Rory remained silent. Suddenly, Paris got a shocked look on her face. They were together for most of the party, and she didn't have that. So the only person who could have given it to her was.

"Logan!"

"Are you serious," Louise's face held a face of joy and shock, "when did this happen."

Rory couldn't deny it know, they knew what had happened.

"Last night, look, you can't say anything if Kevin knew-."

"If I knew what?"

Rory's eyes bugged out as her hand went immediately to her neck. She spun around and found Kevin, Logan, Finn and Colin waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Nothing." Her hand still at her neck.

She faced her open locker, trying to get her AP Calc book out without removing her hand from her neck, something that did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"Rory, why are you holding you neck." That came from Colin.

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I would say Gilmore's got herself a hickey." That came from Finn.

"Don't be silly, Rory doesn't have a – Rory move your hand."

"No."

"Move it."

"No."

Logan was in shock. If she moved her hand, Kevin would go ballistic. He would interrogate every guy at that party. He would-hey, he could help. He would pretend to be angry with her too, and help Kevin ruthlessly scour the school looking for the guy who did this. He sent Rory a look, a look that said everything would be okay, to just do what her brother told her to do. She hesitantly removed her hand from her neck, and saw Kevin turn 25 shades of red. He asked her a question in a tone she had never heard him use before. A quiet, calm, answer-me-before-I-blow-up-at-you tone that scared Rory.

"Who?"


	4. I want my mommy!

By lunch, Kevin and Logan had confronted every boy that had been at Kal's party. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed, but none of the guys would talk about it. The hickey had been hidden by Louise's cover up, and luckily no one had seen it besides her friends. Kevin went ballistic when she wouldn't tell him who. Logan had never seen his friends this way, and while Colin and Finn found it amusing, Logan did not. They were all at Logan's house now, doing homework, while Kevin ranted.

"I'll kill 'em. My sister-my sister- what was the guy thinking?"

Logan just stared at his homework. He realized that it wouldn't matter to Kevin how much he cared for Rory. Kevin would see this as betrayal, and he would loose his best friend. No matter what, Logan lossed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had heard her brother break up with many girls. She knew the tone guys used and she knew that the word 'we need to talk' was a bad sign. But that was what Logan had said to her, and he used the tone. So when she went to the coffee shop later that day, she made sure to park close to the shop and have tissues in the car. When he walked in, she looked up at him and plastered a smile on her face, trying to hold back the tears until the words were out. He sat down, neither of them said anything. This wasn't an awkward silence; it was just that. Silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan just looked at her and tried to remember why he was doing this. Kevin, he remembered, Kevin would kill him. He broke the silence.

"I just want you to know-."

"I do."

"I don't want-."

"I know. I've heard Kevin break up with girls before; you do it the same way."

He couldn't stand to look at her eyes; they were to filled with hurt, so he just looked at his hands. The last this she said before she walked away was:

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kevin."

Her tears overflowed at that point, she hurried out of the coffee shop, drove home, and waited until she was in her room to breaks out in sobs. She needed to talk to her very best friends, so she got out her cell phone and called her.

"Hello."

"Mom?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loreali Gilmore Hayden hated being away from home so long, leaving her kids. But Christopher was away on business, and she had to look over her inn. It was about a ½ hour away from Hartford, in a town called Stars Hollow. She owned a house there, so instead of driving back in forth, she thought she would stay there. That changed when she heard the hurt in her daughter's voice. Once she got off the phone, she left Stars Hollow and went to see her daughter. The minute the door was open, Rory was there, just crying. Loreali decided they needed to wallow.

Kevin came home to fine his sister and mother watching movies and eating ice cream, his sister was crying.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi."

"Is Rory okay."

"She will be."

Rory had told her everything. Yes, everything. About the skirt, Logan, Kevin, all the way up to the coffee shop incident. It was one big soap opera; if circumstances were different, and her daughter had not been crying her eyes out, Loreali would have laughed at a situation like this. Thinking it was just something to gossip about.

Logan got home that day, and was distraught. He ignored his parent's requests for him to come to dinner, and just stayed in his room. He couldn't get her face out of his mind. He wished that he didn't have to do that. That he could be with Rory, and still have her brother as a best friend. But he couldn't. He just lay in his bed and did something he had never done before. Cry over a girl.

Thanks again for all the comments. I know this one was short, but the next one will be longer, and look for a certain rich blonde boy that isn't Logan.


	5. The World is out to get Me

THIS IS A ROGAN!

Or at least it will be in the end, I don't know yet about the middle.

Thanks you for all the reviews.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Loreali was, per Rory's demands, going back to Stars Hollow.

"I'm fine."

"Rory, you're still crying."

"Mom, I'm okay."

"But-."

"I'm fine," she yelled, "its okay, if I need anything, Kevin's here."

"Okay."

Loreali drove away, and Rory went back into the house. She headed straight to the kitchen and got another pint of Ben&Jerry's. She decided to continue wallowing in the privacy of her own room. She got comfortable in her own bed, found something worthy to watch, and opened her ice cream. She felt pathetic. She and Logan weren't even. . . whatever they were, for more then 24 hours. But she really, really liked him. There was a knock on the door and before she could say anything, Kevin walked in.

Kevin didn't set out to be an overprotective brother. But on Rory's first day at Chilton, he heard talk and saw how guys looked at her and realized that is was the same exact ways that he looked at girls, and he broke a lot of girls' hearts. The last thing he wanted was for his baby sister to have a broken heart. Did that make him a bad brother? Not wanting his sister to get hurt? He finally realized that no matter what he did, she still got hurt.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

Rory didn't know what he was apologizing for. Was it for how he acted or was he offering condolences? At this moment, Rory really didn't care. Kevin came over, sat down next to her, and let her cry.

Rory spent the weekend with her friends. They knew she was sad, they knew it had something to do with Logan, they just didn't know what. She woke up on Monday morning feeling better then she had all weekend. Rory pulled into Chilton, met up with her friends, and they went to their lockers; the day went downhill from there.

As soon as she closed her locker, she saw Logan's eyes. They both looked away immediately. She realized that she would have to see him and act like nothing happened. That was fine with her; she just needed a little time, just some time where she didn't see him for a while. The bell rang and she and Paris headed off to class, which they shared with Logan. Then, they went to English, which luckily, was just her, Paris, and Finn. What really made her day hell was economics. It was a required class for all seniors. Rory and Paris were able to get it out of the way in junior year, considering they were taking all senior classes anyway. It was a partner class; which meant that they had the same partner throughout the year, Rory's partner was Paris. This class, they shared with Kevin and Logan, who were also partners. It started out fine; they learned they would have a project due at the end of the semester. It would be a group project, and would have to work a lot together after school. The groups would consist of four people, two groups would become one group. The entire class, the teacher explained what would be expected in the project, and although difficult, it wasn't impossible. The bell rang.

"Okay class, the groups are listed by the door, there is no changing."

Paris sat right next to the door, so she was first to the list. She scanned the piece of paper, looking for their last names, and saw that their partners would not make Rory very happy.

"So, what unfortunate souls got us as partners?"

"Kevin and Logan."

When Logan saw the pairing for the class assignments, e was convinced that someone was playing a cruel joke on him. For the rest of the semester, he would have to partner with the girl he liked, her brother, and her best friend. Of course, the fact that her brother was his best friends made it a lot more complicated. He was pretty sure it was safe to say that it couldn't get any worse; he had no idea how wrong he was.

Rory had never had to deal with an ex-boyfriend before. Her first boyfriend, and last, was sent to military school in the tenth grade, (A/N I know that in the show it was 11th) and they had decided not to do the long distance relationship, and just be friends. In fact, they still kept in touch. His name was Tristan, and he took her mind completely off Logan. Tristan had pursued her for a while before she gave in. The only person who knew, besides the two of them, was Paris. Tristan, as arrogant as he was, wasn't stupid. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of Kevin Hayden. They never slept together, although she was considering it before he left. She wallowed for three days. So, she had no clue how she was supposed to act while in the company of one Logan Huntzburger. Of course, she had to act normal around him while with Kevin, but about when they were alone? Was she supposed to act like nothing happened and go back to being buddy-buddy? Or was she supposed to just talk to him when necessary? All she knew was, for all this grief this project was causing her, she better get an A.

Kevin made a decision. He was going to let Rory date. Not that it was his choice, but he was going to stop scaring off all prospective dates for his little sister. Actually, he decided to stay out of Rory's love life entirely. He didn't want to see that side of her, the side that got hurt. She could date who ever she wanted. Of course, when he told her this, she wasn't very happy.

"What do you mean I have your permission?"

"It means just that."

"Since when have I needed your permission?

He had gone about this all the wrong way. So, he decided to save himself while he still could.

"You never did, I'm just going to lay off a little bit."

"Oh, okay."

Rory went into her room to do homework, but instead of catching up schoolwork, she caught up on some sleep. Over the past few days, she had discovered that carrying emotional baggage was exhausting. So, since she was asleep, she was unable to receive Paris' phone call; the one that was going to notify her of the return of one Tristan Dugrey.

Thank you again for all the reviews.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Supply closets and nosey Australians

When Rory drove into the Chilton Academy parking lot, she was unpleasantly surprised when she saw a black Porsche in her parking spot. Luckily, there was a parking spot next to it open. As soon as she got into the building, she was ambushed by Paris.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night?"

"Sorry, I kind of passed out."

"I must have called you ten times."

"I said I was sorry, what did you want?"

By then, Rory and Paris were at their lockers, and before Paris could answer, she saw a figure leaning against her locker.

"Hello Mary."

123123123

Logan had known Tristan DuGrey, and he never liked him; none of the four friends did. He had pursued Rory during her freshman year, called her Mary, but she never gave in. They were a lot alike, he and Tristan. Both blonde, both rich, and both notorious playboys; at least Logan had been a playboy. It was actually kind of strange, one day Logan was walking the halls of Chilton and instead of seeing Tristan with some girl pressed against his locker, as per usual, he just saw Tristan getting his books for class by himself, as he had been from then on. The entire student body was in shock; especially the female half. He still pursued Rory, he still called her Mary, and she didn't get at mad as she used to when he did so. He was sent to military school half way through last year, he had broken into a safe with his friends or something like that. So, to say that he was surprised to see him with Rory at her locker would have been the understatement of the year. Fortunately, for him, his locker was right next to hers, giving him an excuse to approach them.

7878787878

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I go to school here."

For the first time that week, Rory genuinely smiled. She went up and hugged him. Rory really didn't know her feeling toward Tristan, but she knew that during the time they were dating, she had completely forgotten about Logan.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You kept in touch?"

Logan couldn't keep that in. He had been listening to the dialogue between the two and they way they talked it sounded like they wee best friends. It was a school-wide fact; Rory Hayden hated Tristan DuGrey with a passion.

"You still haven't told them Mary?"

"Told us what?"

Unbeknown to Paris, Rory, and Logan, Kevin, along with Colin and Finn, had joined them at their lockers.

"Well, me and Mary-."

"Tristan, why don't you go get a head start, just incase."

With a smirk, Tristan set off toward his own locker. Rory didn't know what kind of reaction she was going to get from the group in front of her. Next to her, Paris was trying not to laugh.

"Kevin, remember when you said you were going to stay out of certain aspects of my life?"

"Yes." Kevin was now regretting his decision.

"Well, I just want you to remember that when I tell you what-"

"Just tell us Rory." That came from Colin

"Tristan and I were more then friends."

"What do you mean 'more then friends'? You hated him."

"You went out with DuGrey!" yelled Finn, who, unlike his three friends, found this hilarious.

"Yes."

"When." Kevin said it as a statement more then a question.

"End of Freshman year to the time he went to Military School."

Finn, who was still amused, asked "How did know one know about this?"

"I knew."

"Not now Paris."

Kevin's first reaction was to go after Tristan, but he remembered his decision to stay out if her love life.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I said I was going to stay out of that part of your life."

With a smile on her face, Rory and Paris walked off to their first class. Suddenly, still in her brother's view, she was pulled into the supply closet.

3434343434

Logan's heart sank when he saw Rory being pulled into the supply closet. He knew it had been Tristan's hand that pulled her in. It hit him that, now that Kevin had made the idiotic decision to not scare off any guys that liked her, he would have to deal with seeing her with other guys. He knew that he had no right to be jealous. It was him, after all, that had ended things. Basically saying 'you're not worth risking Kevin's friendship.' But even though he knew he had no right to be jealous, he still was.

Finn noticed the heartbroken look on Logan's face when that Tristan pulled Rory into the supply closet. He felt for his friend. He knew the day Rory had came to school with what hickey what had happened after the party. Logan had come to school that day smiling like a fool, but, for some reason, the next day it looked absolutely distraught.

1212121212

It was almost like Freshman and Sophomore year when Tristan had pulled her into that supply closet. She would be walking unaccompanied in the hall and then she would be in the supply closet with Tristan's lips on hers. Granted, this only happened after school when the hallways were empty, otherwise people would notice. Paris had only found out after seeing her disappear into that closet after a meeting for the Franklin. But things were different now.

"Nice of you to pop in Mary."

"Like I had a choice," She replied with a small smile on her lips, "so how are you?"

"I'm good, military school sucked, but I think it was good from me."

"I'm glad."

"Did you see the look on Huntzburger's face when I pulled you in here?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, he looked like I had just shot his dog or something. Wait, are you two-."

"No."

"But you want to be."

Tristan could always read her like an open book. She knew they were just friends now, and she was glad to have another friend.

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"He's Kevin's best friend."

"So?"

"For him it's a problem."

"I'm sorry Mary."

"It's not your fault," she looked at him, "I'm glad your back."

Tristan smiled at this, "Come on, I want to see his face when we walk out."

1212121212

When Rory and Tristan walked out , she went to her classroom and was immediately accosted by Paris.

"What happened?"

Rory noticed that he brother and Logan were listening intently. She didn't know if it was a bad thing the Logan was listening. Besides, why should he care? He had dumped her. He hurt her.

"Nothing, we just talked."

Paris gave her a look of doubt.

"We just talked, there isn't anything besides friendship between us; we have a platonic relationship."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Paris, I got over him a long time ago."

Suddenly, Paris changed the subject.

"So, are we meeting at your house to work on the economic class?"

"Yea, after school at three."

"Okay."

787878787878

By lunch, rumors were circulating the school that Rory and Tristan were together. However, those rumors were quickly snuffed when Tristan had Summer pressed against his locker. Logan was not looking forward to the end of the day. He didn't know if he could spend hours with Rory. He could still see te hurt in her eyes, and it killed him that he was the one who put it here. When he got to the Hayden house, he found Kevin, Rory, Paris, and for some reason, Finn and Colin.

"What are you two doing here?"

Rory hadn't believed Paris when she told her Colin and Finn were joining their group. Nor did she believe her when she told her that their group of six was split up into two groups of three, which the teacher had already chosen. So, instead of working with Logan, Kevin, and Paris, she would be working with Logan and Finn. She hated it when Paris was right.

123123123

Finn found this whole predicament quite amusing. Right now, all three of them were in Rory's room. When Logan first walked in, Finn noticed, he avoided Rory's eyes more determinedly then he used to. Rory sat with her back leaning against her bed. Finn, for fun, took the desk chain, causing Logan to sit next to Rory. They sat in an awkward silence before Rory spoke up.

"So, I guess we should divide the work."

"Good idea."

Finn was a very outgoing person and when he walked into a room with tension, he got rid of it by bringing the source of the tension out. Everyone knew this, but even Logan was surprised when Finn spoke up.

"So which one of you broke up with who and why? And don't try to deny it; you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife."

I think this was my longest chapter yet. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, they keep me writing!


	7. Loverboy

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation for a week with no internet access (the horror!). I almost went crazy.

Blush instantly invaded Rory's face while Logan glared at Finn, who looked back at both, expecting an answer.

"Well?"

"It was nothing." Logan's face fell when she said that

"Bull."

Finn watched the two of his friends, both with faces that held pain, still expecting an answer.

"Tell me what happened or I go downstairs and speak to Kevin!"

Rory realized that Logan wasn't going to say anything, so she did. She stood up, pointed her finger accusingly at Logan and said:

"He kissed me."

No way. There was no way that Finn was going to get one part of the story. He stood up as well.

"You kissed back."

"You gave me that think on my neck."

"You weren't complaining!" They were yelling now

"You said you wanted to be more then friends!" Tears were threatening to overflow onto Rory's face

"I don want to be more then friends!"

Rory didn't expect that. If he wanted more, then why did he end it? Sure, he said that it was because of Kevin, but that was an excuse, and a lousy one at that. Finn, who had been watching them back and forth like it was a tennis match, waited eagerly to see what was going to happen.

"Then why did you end it?"

"Because Kevin is one of my best friends."

"So what?" their voices were rising

""He would hate me!"

"He would get over it." Both were yelling now

"He might not!"

"Well that's just a risk you need to be willing to take!" a single tear betray her as her voice softened, "But your not."

He hated to see her cry, ands he hated to let him see her cry. All he wanted to do was pull her as close as possible and kiss her. So that's exactly what he did. Finn stared at them, amazed. Rory didn't respond, she was to shocked. When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes, waiting for an reaction, any reaction.

"You can't just do that!" Rory fumed

"Do what?" he couldn't help but smile at her

"You can't just kiss me and. . . and expect me to. . .to just forgive. ." Rory had tried to sound angry, but had failed miserably. She searched for something more to say but Logan, who had just smiled at her the whole time, made every thought fly out of her brain as he, if it was possible, pulled her even closer and kissed her. He pulled away for a moment to whisper "I love taking risks." in her ear. This time, Rory kissed back. Finn left unnoticed as the two stayed glued together, hoping they would never have to separate.

567567

Colin could study in almost any environment. He could study if there were a million people in the background talking. Hell, he could study if there were 10 million people talking. He could not, however, study in complete silence, which was the environment he was in. So, being Colin, he complained.

"It's too quiet."

"Then put some music on, CD's are in my room."

This was how Coling found himself in Kevin's room, lookinf for some music. He suddenly remembered that it was Rory who was born with the good taste in music and walked into her room without knocking. That was where he found Logan and Rory. Making out. On her bed. All he could do was stand in her doorway with his mouth hanging open in complete shock.

After Finn had left, Rory and Logan had made their way to her bed; their tongues both fighting for the upper hand. While briefly opening her eyes, she spotted a shocked Colin standing her in her room. Rory suddenly sat up, pushing Logan to the side.

"What's wron- Colin!"

"Oh my god." Rory quickly got up and shut the door behind him.

"Colin, calm down."

"Kevin is going to kill you. He is going to castrate you and then he is going to kill you!"

"Will you please stop yelling?"

"You're the one who gave her the hickey!"

"We will tell my brother when we are ready."

"So you're going to lie to him?"

"Just until we figure out how to tell him."

"And when will that be?"

"Colin," it was Rory who spoke this time, "please don't tell Kevin. I know he sad he would stay out of my life, but not when I'm with Logan."

Despite the look on Colin's face, Logan felt great. He was with Rory. She was his, and he loved that. She was still in her uniform, yet all she could do was stare at her. Colin saw the look on his best friends face, and realized he was happy. Rory made him happy. He had the same ridiculous smile on his face then the night after the party. He saw how he just stared at her, like a man in a daze.

"You really like her?"

"Yes, I really do." Rory smiled at this.

Colin looked at Rory and directed the next question at her.

"Ms Hayden, what exactly are your intentions toward my best friend?"

121212

As Rory and Paris drove to school, Paris listened intently in the happenings of the night before. She was happy for Rory who, like the day after the party, couldn't stop smiling. When she got to her locker, Logan Kevin, Finn, and Colin were already there preparing for AP Calculus. Unnoticed by Kevin, Colin, Paris, and Finn watched Rory and Logan smile at each other. Once Louise and Madeline arrived they automatically knew something was going on. They dragged Rory and Paris away, demanding to know what happened. This left the boys alone to discuss that weekend festivities.

"We did this at my house last year. It's Hayden's year."

Once a year the four boys got together and watched all three Godfathers on T.V.

"We'll have the house to ourselves, except for Rory. Lorelai doesn't get in until Saturday."

"Cool."

"I don't know what's up with her. She was really sad for the last few days and ever since last night she's been really happy. It's weird."

Finn and Colin suppressed a laugh while Logan smiled to himself. He was glad that he was making her as happy as she was making him.

121212

"He kissed you!"

Rory was telling Louise and Maddy about Logan. She was still smiling.

"What does this mean?"

"It means were together." She loved saying that.

"What about Kevin?"

"I don't know."

123123123

Sixth period, along with being the last class of the day, was a class that she shared with Logan. Just Logan. That particular Friday after noon the teacher had had a family emergency, so the entire class was sent to the library. It had seemed, however, being the Mary that she was, Rory had been the only one who actually went to the library. She wandered around and found herself in the back of the library; the part where no one but her and Paris usually went. The library was her sanctuary.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms encircle her wais and was gently pushed against the wall. She smiled before Logan's mouth connected with hers. One of his hands were on her hip while the other cupped her face as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Her arms moved around his neck as she closer. They only broke apart because oxygen was needed to stay conscious.

"So, are you and the guys doing the Godfather thing tonight?"

"Yep."

She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him passionately.

"So I guess I'll see ya."

"I plan on it."

His hand moves to the back of her neck and he attacked her lips with his own. His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her closer. He groaned in protest as she pulled away.

"The bells going to ring, I need to go meet Paris."

"Don't go."

"I don't want to."

He pressed his lips against hers one more time.

"See ya later Ace."

She felt him watching her as she walked away.

123123

When Logan got to the Hayden estate that evening, Colin and Finn were already there. He found his three friends in the kitchen arguing over take out menus.

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Pizza!"

Logan just let them argue, they had this debate every year.

Rory heard Colin and Finn yelling from the kitchen as she mad her way down the stairs. Once she got there, she knew why.

"Why don't you just order both?"

Finn looked at her life she was crazy.

"We can't order both."

"Why not?"

He looked prepared to come back with an answer, but then thought about it.

"I don't know."

She hadn't noticed Logan was there. She wasn't exactly what her grandmother would call 'decent'. All she had on was a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top that showed a little too much skin for Rory's taste. She had consulted Louise on what to wear that would look casual yet good at the same time. In fact, she had an outfit that was a little less revealing upstairs, but she heard them ordering food and had to make sure they were ordering god stuff. Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from Rory; he loved how she blushed when she noticed them there.

The food got there about 45 minutes later (they ordered pizza AND Chinese) and they started the movie. By the third movie, however, Rory was asleep. When she woke up, she found herself in a deserted living room covered thoughtfully by a blanket. She found the four boys in the dining room playing poker.

"It's 3 in the morning what are you doing?"

Three of the boys looked at her like it was obvious, Logan, however, was looking a little below her eyes.

"Were playing poker."

"Why?"

"Well," said a drunk Finn. "Kevin said Loverboy owed him $1,000. Loverboy said it was Kevin that owed him the $1,000. Colin agreed with Kevin so I thought it was only fair that Loverboy had someone on his side.

That had not explained to Rory why they were playing poker, but they had other things to worry about. Colin looked at Finn like he couldn't believe what he had just said. Thankfully, that look went unnoticed by Kevin since he looked at Finn like he was crazy. It took Finn a little while to notice what he had said.

"Loverboy?"

"I'm drunk Kevin."

Rory tried to change the subject.

"So, who's winning?"

"I am." answered all four boys.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Good night or morning."

As she went up the stairs, she heard Logan say:

"I'm out, now excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Rory went up the stairs, brushed her teeth, and when she looked up from the sink she saw Logan's reflection in the mirror; she turned around to face him. He stepped closer to her and rested one hand on each side of the counter behind her; trapping her. He kissed her first and almost automatically her hands went to his shoulders, playing with the little hairs on his neck. They broke apart when it was necessary.

"I thought you were winning."

He made shivers run up her spine when he whispered:

"I am winning." And kissed her again.

Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Libraries are not for making out

Okay, I've been getting request for Kevin to find out, so here it is. I hope it is up to your standards. Thanks for all who reviewed!

The female population of Chilton was confused. It had been two months since the poker game, two months they had been together, and two months since Logan had pressed one girl against his locker before school and a different girl against his locker after school. He, Rory and Finn were working diligently on their economics project, or course, some of those work sessions were held without Finn. They were falling in love. Not that their relationship didn't have its problems, every relationship did. Their problem was Kevin. Logan began to feel guilty. Not because he was with Rory, but because he was with Rory and not telling Kevin.

"Are you insane?"

He and Rory were in the library, it was their last period class and the teacher was out.

"Ace we have to tell him."

"Today?"

"We need to tell him."

He walked up to her, trapping her between the bookcase and him, and kissed her. She looked up at him.

"Do you think I should tell him? I'm his sister so there is a less probability of him killing me."

"I think I should."

She got a serious look on her face.

"We may not see each other for a little while, after you tell him I mean. So I just want you to know something."

She had never told anyone outside of her family that she loved them before, not even Tristan.

"I love you. And I know this is big, but you don't have to-."

She was rambling, and there was only one way to stop her. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, and she kissed him back, wishing he would say it back; her wish was granted.

"I love you too Ace, so much, you have no idea how much."

She kissed him first this time, and he felt like he was flying. Hungrily, he kissed her back. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. It was the mutual feeling that they were being watched that broke them apart. Turning around, Logan saw something that made him come crashing back to Earth.

Kevin just stood there, he couldn't move. He had just seen his best friend and his little sister kissing, and it was not a platonic kiss. He knew they saw him. His legs gained feeling again and he walked, no ran, out of the library.

"Kevin, wait!"

He kept going until he reached the crowded courtyard, that is where Logan caught up with him with Rory closely following, that is where Logan snapped.

"Kevin, wait!" Logan reached out and grabbed his shoulder; that touch was all it took.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?"

Logan looked a little taken aback. Rory stood behind Logan. Kevin's outburst had gotten the attention of everyone in the crowd. Colin and Finn were by her side.

"I want to explain."

It was silent. Everyone wanted to know what the two best friends were fighting about.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, but it did."

"You didn't mean for it to happen! That's the best you could come up with? I find you making out with my sister in the library and the best you can come up with is you didn't mean for it to happen!"

A buzz spread across the crowd and all eyes darted from Logan and Kevin to Rory.

"Kevin," Rory spoke for the first time since the library. "Please, not here." Kevin stared at her, and saw tears in her eyes, but didn't really care.

"How long?"

No one answered him.

"Come on Rory, Logan. How long have you been sneaking around? I really want to know. How long had my best friend and my sister been lying to me?"

Rory saw her brother's fist quivering. School was over, people could go home, they were allowed to go home, but no one moved.

"Two months." Another gasp went through the crowd.

"Two months!" He yelled in disbelief.

He looked at Logan and asked him a question.

"Why?"

Logan looked at Kevin, then to Rory, and then back to Kevin.

"I love her."

It was then that Kevin loss all self control. His fist collided with Logan's face. Logan, who wasn't expecting it, fell to the ground. Finn and Colin rushed over to Kevin and pulled him away from the horde of people while Rory went to Logan. Logan was on his feet and she kissed him long and hard. They still had the courtyard's attention.

"I need to go see how he is."

"Okay."

"At least he knows now. Are you okay?"

"I've been punched before Ace."

"But not by Kevin."

"Everything will be fine."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go see how he's doing."

Rory went to walk away when Logan's are slipped around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Now you can go, you have my permission."

"Your permission?"

He smiled after her as the crowd began to break away, no doubt rushing home to call those who were unfortunate to miss the even.

123123

Rory hadn't been able to find Kevin at school, so she went home. Lorelai and Christopher were finally back from their business trips, so they were all sitting down to a nice, peaceful, uneventful family dinner. Who really believes that?

When Rory sat down at the dinner table, Kevin was already there and he refused to look at her. Their parents, who weren't stupid, knew something was going on.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Did anything exiting happen?"

"Nope."

"Same old same."

Neither one was going to break the ice first. Christopher Hayden had had enough.

"Okay, that's enough, what's going on?"

"Kevin punched Logan."

"What! Why?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," he gave his sister a look before he continued. "Probably because I don't like seeing my best friends with their tongue down my sister's throat."

"What?" Chris was beginning to regret having asked. He wasn't ready to hear that his baby girl was making out with guys; especially if that guy was older.

"Your back with Logan?" That came from Lorelei.

"What do you mean back? They were together before?" Kevin couldn't take this.

"I guess I wasn't supposed to mention that." She had the grace to look guilty.

**I know this is short, but I'm tired and if I don't post this now, I'll forget. I hope you liked it.**


	9. I call Dibs

Kevin left the dining table and headed for his room; Rory followed. He had just slammed the door when he heard it open and close again.

"What do you want from me Kevin?"

"End it."

"No."

"Then there is nothing you can do."

"This is so unfair. How many of my friends have you slept with and then broken up with? Guess what, none of them are my friends anymore. Did I ever stop talking to you or bring the argument to the family dinner table? No. You're my brother and I want you to be happy. If breaking girls' hearts, no mater how much I hate it, makes you happy then I won't interfere. I thought you would extend the same courtesy! Logan makes me happy. I love him and he loves me, why can't you just accept it!"

"Don't you get it Rory, he is just like me. He will break your heart."

"No, Kevin! He's not like you. He grew up, and maybe it's time for you to do the same!"

Rory ran out of his room, grabbed her keys, and left the house. Once in her car, she knew exactly where she was going.

234234

Logan was upset. He was in his room, and he was alone. His parents were in Europe for the month and Honor was away at college; or at least that's what he thought. He heard the door bell ring, and although he had a maid to answer it for him, he ran down the stairs, hoping it was Rory. The door opened and revealed a blonde; Honor was home!

"Hey, little brother; try not to look too disappointed. What happened to your eye?"

"Disappointed? To see you? Never."

Logan hugged his sister.

"So, were you expecting someone?"

"Oh, no, I just thought that someone might be coming."

"Who?"

"My girlfriend."

Honor got much exited. Her brother had never had a girlfriend; he had had bedmates, but not girlfriends."

"Do I know her? Can I meet her? Who is she?"

"Whoa, calm down. To answer your questions yes, you already have, and Rory."

"You and Rory! And Kevin's okay with this?"

"He just found out today, and no, he's not aright with it, hence the eye."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two months."

"And you haven't told me? I would be mad at you if you were not going to tell me everything."

So he did. Honor wasn't like the rest of his family. He and his father had a good relationship because they never talked about really important things. He and his mother had a good relationship because, unlike most of Hartford society, she just wanted her kids to be happy. He had a good relationship with Honor because, up until recently, she was the only one he could tell anything. When he got done telling her, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and said:

"Your kids are going to be beautiful. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No. If they did, Mom would be on the phone with Emily Gilmore this second planning our wedding; and who said anything about kids?"

"You know, once the press find out about this, they're going to crazy."

"I know; which is why I'm hoping they won't."

It was then that the doorbell rang again. Honor answered it. It was Rory, and she was crying.

"Rory! Hi, are you okay?"

"Hi Honor, is Logan here."

"Yeah, I'll get him, come on in."

"Thank you."

Honor walked back into the living room, where her brother was waiting for her to come back.

"Who was it?"

"Rory's waiting for you."

He went into the foyer, where he saw a crying Rory. He took her in his arms and let her cry into is shoulder

"Shh, it's okay."

He led her into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned into him.

"Can I stay here tonight; I don't want to be near him."

"Of course Ace."

"Thanks" she whispered

Honor left the couple alone. She couldn't believe how much her little brother had changed since she left for college. When she left in September, he was a playboy, when she came back in November for thanksgiving, he was the perfect boyfriend. She was happy for him, for the both of them.

A little later, Rory and Logan made their way to his bedroom; she had stopped crying, but she hadn't told Logan what happened. He didn't expect anything from her, and she knew that. She laid down in his bed, still in jeans and a shirt, and all she had was one simple request.

"Could you just hold me?"

He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her as close as possible to him. She had never felt more loved, safer, or happier then in that moment.

"What happened Rory?"

She knew he was serious; he only called her Rory when he was serious.

"We had some words."

"What did he say?"

"He said you were just like him."

If possible, he pulled her closer.

"You know that I'm not Ace."

"I know, it's just . . . I don't want my brother to hate me Logan; and I refuse to end it. I asked him what I had to do for things to be okay and he said end it. So now he's making me choose between the two of you."

"You don't have to choose, he will always be your brother."

"Yeah, but he's going to hate me. My big brother is going to hate me for being happy.

She looked him in the eyes, and saw the pain.

"Are you okay? I mean, I keep going on and on about me and I totally forget that he's your best friend. I'm really sorry he punched you."

"It's okay. I mean, yeah, I'm upset that Kevin hates me but in this situation, the good outweighs the bad."

She kissed him. It was meant as a playful kiss, but it elevated into so much more. His hand moved to the hem of her shirt, and he slowly began to push it up. A shock went through her body when she felt her shirt being pulled over her head. She played a little with his shirt before doing the same. He gripped her waist and he began to kiss her shoulder, below her bra, her bellybutton. Tentatively, he moved to unhook her bra, and she let him. Slowly, she moved her hands to his jeans but, knowing that she wasn't ready, he moved her hands away. They continued to kiss for a while, but then Logan broke away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming out of the daze.

"We need to stop."

"Why."

"Ace, you have no idea how much you mean to me. If we keep going, it's going to lead somewhere that I don't want it to until you're ready."

"Thank you," she smiled, "I think I like the black eye, it's sexy."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yup." She had a smirk of her own playing on her lips.

"Well, I'm glad."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

123123

After Rory left, Kevin didn't go back downstairs. He had planned on not talking to himself all night. However, thanks to Paris Gellar, those plans were ruined. She had been Rory's friends since the beginning; Lorelai had been scared of her since the beginning. So when Paris showed up at the Hayden House and demanded to see Kevin, Lorelei let her in and pointed her upstairs. She stomped up the stairs and, without knocking, she stormed into Kevin's room.

"What the hell!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Asks the girl who just storms into someone's room."

"Answer the question, because someone who would punch his best friend is crazy."

"Yeah, well, when that 'best friend' was lying to him for two months, it may justify the action."

"Rory had put up with a lot from you over the years. She hid her relationship with Tristan from you because she was scared of what you would have done, the same with Logan. Haven't you noticed how happy the two of them have been the past two months? Can't you see it on their faces how much they love each other?" she yelled.

"Yes, I can see it, I'm not an idiot."

That answer surprised her.

"Then why are you upset? Do you not like to see the people close to you happy?"

He waited a while before answering.

"They lied to me. For two months they lied to me."

Kevin expected her to go easier on him; he expected wrong.

"And you're surprised? Look how you reacted."

"They lied to me!"

"So if they had told you before you would have been fine with it?"

"No!"

"Exactly!"

"She's my sister. It's code; you don't date your best friend's little sister."

"She's barely your little sister! She's only a year younger than you! Logan's only a year older than her! You're not her father!"

"Well . . . I knew Logan first, there for I call dibs!" he cried triumphantly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you an idiot? Dibs! I though-"

He didn't know what made him do it. All he knew was he just kissed Paris Gellar and he didn't want to stop.

She kissed him back. All the sudden she felt her lips move against his and she was lost. As a little girl, she had always liked Kevin. It was the stereotypical I-have-a-crush-on-my-best-friends-brother crush and she had gotten over it years ago; or so he thought.

**Okay, I know it's short and I know I keep ending the chapters like this but I may not have chance to update soon and I wanted to update my other story too. Sorry! I didn't expect the Paris/Kevin thing. Btw, I have a question; what is a Sophie? Review please! **


	10. We Call her Rory

**I own nothing!**

**We call her Rory**

Rory woke up with Logan's arm around her phone ringing. Hoping not to wake Logan up, she slid out of his grip and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Your brother kissed me!"

"What?"

"Your brother kissed me!"

"Paris?"

"I went to your house to talk to him and he kissed me!"

"Where are you?"

"Well, I kinda locked myself in your room. Where are you?"

"At Logan's."

"Well, get over here!"

As if he could sense her about to leave, Logan's arm came and pulled her back to a horizontal position.

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

"No she won't." Logan said

She hung up with Paris

"Logan," she whispered into his ear, "I'm going to go."

"No your not." He pulled her closer to him

"Paris needs me."

"I need you."

"I know. But Paris sounds like she's going to have a mental breakdown."

"So? What's new?"

She sat up put her bra on, followed by her shirt.

"I'll see you at school."

"Please Ace."

She kissed him on the forehead before leaving his room. Once in her car, she called Paris back.

"Paris, now, tell me what happened."

"I went into Kevin's room and started telling him what a great couple you and Logan are-"

"Thanks."

"Wait. So then he said he knew Logan first and he called dibs. So I started to yell back at him and he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

Rory heard nothing from the other line

"Paris?"

"I may have kissed him back."

"You may have?"

"Okay, Yes! I kissed him back! Are you happy now?"

"Are you happy about it?"

Before Paris answered, Rory pulled into her driveway."

"Don't answer that. I'm home, wait for me to get into my room."

"Be careful."

"What?"

"Kevin is barricading the door."

"Why?"

"Well, when I ran out of the room he followed me. So, I tripped him and ran into your room and locked the door."

"You tripped him?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GET UP HERE!"

"Okay."

Rory was not up to facing her brother that night, so she decided to climb up o the balcony. Luckily, the gardened left his ladder out so she propped it against the wall and started to climb. She was half way up when she remembered that she hated heights. The nerves seemed to make her hand shake and before she knew it, she was clinging onto the ladder for dear life. Shaking, she cautiously moved her hand; and then the rain came. She moved up another step, and then another. It was the porch light that did her in. It suddenly turned off and she lost her footing, making her slip. Falling toward the ground, she screamed, demanding the attention of Paris who ran out onto the balcony.

456456

Logan couldn't sleep. It had only been ten minutes after Rory left and he was very much awake. He decided to go pay her a little visit, knowing she would be up with Paris. Of course, he may run into Kevin. It kind of scared him that he may have lost his best friend. He was glad that Rory had come over that night; Honor had been ecstatic.

He got into his car and drove over to the Hayden estate just in time to see a figure fall from a ladder, and then the ladder itself fall. He jumped out of his car and rushed over to the person that had fallen and his heart fell into his stomach well he saw it was Rory. Not wasting any time, he moved the ladder off of her. He heard voices from the house screaming, recognizing them as Paris', but all he could do was stare at her; she was unconscious. Suddenly, he heard Lorelai and Chris' voice as they ran out to her. Lorelai was in shock. Paris and Kevin soon joined them and once Kevin saw his sister, he stopped in his tracks. Paris was crying. The ambulance soon came, and Logan refused to be separated from her. It wasn't until he was in the hospital waiting room and the Hayden's and Paris came running in did he realize that he had tears running down his face.

246246

Kevin Hayden was in a daze. He was sitting in the surgery waiting room. All he could think of was the last things he said to his sister. Logan was there, so was Paris, Finn, Louise, Madeline, and Colin; he assumed Paris had called them. It had been about three hours since Paris had opened the door to Rory's room. Her face had been white, and she had tried to rush down the stairs, but he had grabbed her elbow. Then, she told him what happened. She hadn't waited for him to reply; she just rushed down the stairs and told his parents what happened.

Lorelai Gilmore was in shock. Her baby girl was hurt; her baby girl was hurt _badly_. She couldn't cry and she felt like a bad mother. _I should be crying _she thought.

Chris couldn't believe that only a few hours ago he was worried about his daughter dating someone that was only a year older then her. Now, his daughter might not- _No_ his inner self scolded _don't think like that._ Rory had been in surgery for an hour and a half now. It still amazed him how attached he could be to one person. Chris remembered the first time he held Kevin when he was a baby, he had been so scared. Then, when Rory had been born, he thought he wouldn't be as nervous, but he was wrong. All the sudden, the door to one of the OR's was pushed open and a team of surgeons wheeled out Rory. The whole group simultaneously stood up. She didn't look like their Rory. After she had been wheeled into a room, a doctor came up to them.

"Are you the family of Lorelai Hayden?"

"Rory. We call her Rory" Said Chris

"Rory came through surgery successfully. However, she isn't out of the woods yet, the next thirty-six hours are very crucial. Because of her age and health, she had a very good chance of pulling through this."

"Can we see her?" asked Paris

"She is still under the anesthesia, and will need to sleep for a while, but you can go in her room, luckily, she has no roommate. Once she wakes up, only three of you at a time."

The next thirty-six hours would be hell.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, hope you all had a good Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza. Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	11. Glitter

**And the stage is set**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing . . . honest.

**Glitter**

As soon as the doctor walked away Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Francine Hayden, and Straub Hayden came running into the surgical waiting room. If it had been any other situation, Lorelai would have burst out laughing. It then hit her, she had not called her parents, and to the best of her knowledge, neither had anyone else.

"How is she?" asked an frantic Emily

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call I just . . ."

"Never mind that! How is she? What happened?"

"She just got out of surgery and the doctor said that if she . . .if she makes it through the next thirty-six hours she should be fine."

"How did you know to come?" asked Chris

"It's all over the news." Answered Straub

"They have the preposterous idea that Rory and Logan are an item." Added Francine

All eyes went to Logan, who still had tears streaming down his face.

"You mean it's true?" asked Emily

"Two months." Logan muttered, looking at the floor.

"We just found out tonight," commented Chris, who had seen the look on Emily's face when she found out her daughter had not told her about her granddaughter's boyfriend.

"What happened to your eye Logan?" asked Richard, speaking for the first time.

"I punched him," Kevin answered nonchalantly, "Can we go se her?"

Sure, you go ahead, we'll be in later." Replied Lorelai

The seven teenagers went into the room they saw Rory being wheeled into earlier. Once Paris first saw Rory, she turned into Kevin and cried. Madeline and Louise followed suit with Colin and Finn. Logan went over to Rory and sat in the chair next to her. He took her hand and kissed it. Had it been only four hours ago he had also been watching her sleep? Her arms had been around her an all he could hear was her breathing; she had looked so peaceful. Now, she was hooked up to monitors and a machine was helping her breathe.

Suddenly, her eyes flickered open. He could tell she wanted to talk but, die to the tube down her throat, she couldn't.

"Shhhh," he held his finger up to his lips for emphasis, "don't try to speak."

She nodded in comprehension.

"Hey Rory." Kevin greeted.

She raised her hand and waved.

"How are you? Do you need anything?" inquired an anxious Paris.

She shook her head.

"I'll go get the adults. They'll want to know you're awake." Said Madeline, Colin went with her.

Rory motioned for Logan to come closer.

"What?" he asked

She raised the hand closest to him and wiped his tears away, He laughed and took her one hand in his two and brought it to his lips. Madeline returned adults in tow.

"Come on you guys, you heard the doctor, only three at a time." said Chris

Logan knew her family would want to see her. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear, "Now get some sleep."

He walked out of the room.

765765

The four grandparents waited with the teenagers for Lorelai and Chris to emerge from Rory's room. Smile and Francine argued with two of the nurses until they got Rory a suite, but she had yet to be moved. Richard and Straub seemed to be throwing glances at Logan, wondering just how close he was with their granddaughter.

It was about fifteen minutes when Mr. and Mrs. Hayden came out from the room. As soon as they exited, two doctors came to move her to her new room. With his eyes, he asked Lorelai for permission to go wither her; permission he received.

He walked beside her, holding her hand, watching her drift off to sleep. When he got back to where the others were, he could tell they were in an argument.

"We can't go to school Mom. It's the last day before Thanksgiving Break anyway, we won't be doing anything! What if something happens?" asked an agitated Kevin.

"Nothing will happen! She will be fine! She has to be." Loreali whispered the last part before bursting out in full fledged tears.

"We'll call you if anything happens." Chris told his son while consoling his wife.

123123

Finn, Colin, Madeline, and Louise had driven there together. Kevin and Paris came in Kevin's car, for Paris had been too upset to drive; Logan had arrived via ambulance. The seven friends silently walked out of the hospital and were instantly confronted by photographers, reporters, and camera men.

"Logan is it true you and Miss Hayden were romantically involved?" asked one of the reporters.

With stone cold faces, and the help of hospital security, they made their way through the horde of people and to their cars.

"Bye mates." Muttered a depressed Finn

The guys exchanged 'manly' hugs while the girls threw their arms around each other, bringing on a new batch of tears for all of them.

Kevin was driving Logan and Paris back to his house, where their cars were, when he pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Why are we here?" asked Paris, who was a little less high strung then usual, from the back seat.

Ignoring Paris, Kevin turned to Logan.

"When did it start?"

"Hmm?" the question seemed to pull Logan, who it seemed hadn't even noticed they had stopped, out of a daze.

"When did it start?" he asked again

"After the party." He answered blankly

"You were together before?"

'We broke up two days later; I didn't like lying to you."

"Which was why she was wallowing." He concluded.

Logan nodded.

"When we went up to her room with Finn to work on that project, he knew something was up and, well, you know Finn. We got back together."

"Finn knew?" he asked incredulously

"A few minutes later Colin-"

"Colin too! Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"I'm sorry Kevin. I'm sorry for lying to you but I am not sorry from for loving her. I never will be." He choked out, tears evident in his voice.

"I know." He whispered.

The rest of the car ride was made in silence. They got to the Hayden house and Logan realized Kevin would be alone. Paris had just driven away and Kevin was just about to go inside.

"Kevin!" Logan called

"What?"

"Come to my place; you shouldn't be alone."

It took him a while to reply.

"Okay, let me just get some of my stuff."

It was then Logan knew his friendship with Kevin, although slightly altered, would be fine.

246246

The seven walked into Chilton together the next morning. They looked horrible. It was obvious that none of them had gotten any sleep. Even Louise and Madeline, who had reputations for looking perfect, had no makeup on. All of them met up between classes to verify that Lorelai hadn't called.

It was lunch when the call came.

The cafeteria was uncharacteristically quiet. Most of the eyes were on the table where they were sitting. The tune that played when Loreali called, her favorite from Willy Wonka, was heard well throughout the room.

"Mom?"

They could hear Lorelai's frantic voice but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What do you mean emergency surgery?"

Finn and Colin swore under their breath. Tears flooded the eyes of Louise, Madeline, and Paris; the school had never seen Paris Gellar cry before. Logan felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"We'll be right there." Kevin said quickly.

They got to the hospital quickly, no doubt breaking many traffic laws. The exit to the school and the entrance to the hospital had been flooded with press members, but on both occasions they walked right through them. It seemed to take them hours, when in reality it had only been three minutes, to get to the surgical waiting room. They spotted Loreali instantly.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked frantically.

Loreali was a mess. She looked like she hadn't stopped crying since the night before. She tried to calmly explain what was happening, but half way through she broke down and had a doctor on the case explain.

It seemed that the rib had been broken not only punctured her lung, but part of it had broken off and was in her blood stream. It was a large part and they needed to catch it right away before it got to her heart. (**A/N** I don't know if this could really happen so just pretend it can)

"Is she going to be okay with the surgery?" asked Colin

"There are always complications-"

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Finn, a little more forcibly

"We have a great team of surgeons here and I have complete faith in them." Was all the doctor said before walking away.

It scared them a little that he still didn't answer their question.

234234

It was like the night before; all of them sitting in the waiting room. The grandparents were still there, even after insistence that they go home and get some rest. Loreali refused to drink coffee, which worried everyone. For two hours they just sat there, saying nothing, jumping up every time an operation room door opened. Then, finally, Rory was out.

"We were able to get the bone out of her blood stream in time." A sigh of relief went through the family, "Now, she's not out of the woods yet but she is breathing on her own which is a good sign. I would prefer if you let her rest; only one at a time and even then, if she's awake, don't let her talk.

They all nodded and the doctor walked away.

Logan couldn't go in. He knew he was being stupid, he had to go in eventually, but he just didn't want to see her like she was; in the weakened state she was in. It scared him. Mrs. Hayden went in first, then Mr. Hayden, then Mrs. Gilmore, then Mr. Gilmore, then Chris, and then Loreali. Loreali spent a while in there; at least an hour. Colin went next, then Paris, then Finn, who was crying like a baby when he came out. After comforting Finn, Louise went in and Madeline after her; and then Kevin went in.

"Hey sis." He said to his sleeping sister.

He never called her sis. He used to all the time when she was little; it had annoyed the hell out of her.

"I know you think I'm mad at you, but I'm not. Okay? I'm not, and I'm not just saying that because you're sick. I realize how happy you are with him and I'm sorry. Just get better. I'll do anything if you just get better. I'll watch Glitter and mock it with you. I'll get you coffee every morning. Just get better."

"You promise you'll watch Glitter?" came Rory's strained voice

"Yes and no talking." he scolded, realizing for the first time since this whole ordeal started that he had cried.

"Okay. Has Logan been in here yet?"

"No talking!"

"Could you send him in please?"

"Only if you stop talking!"

She nodded her head.

"I'll go get him."

She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him.

**Don't worry, it's not a cliffhanger. I don't think there will be any big medical scares left. Sorry for not updating. Review please.**


	12. Is my brother a good kisser?

**And the stage is set**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Is my brother a good kisser?**

When Logan first saw Rory, he was standing in the doorway and she was looking out the window, not aware of his presence.

"Hi." He whispered when he walked in

Her face broke into a smile and he walked over to her. She sat up and he moved onto the bed behind her, her sitting between his legs, his front supporting her back. He moved her hair off her shoulder.

"You scared me Ace." He whispered, before kissing her neck.

Logan heard her intake of breath, preparing to say something.

"Shhhhh, don't say anything." He said into her neck

She looked up at him and he relocated his lips to hers. Gently, he kissed her, expressing all the emotions he had bottled up. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, kissed her once more, and pulled her to him, careful not to hurt her. With her in his arms, he was finally able to fall asleep.

456456

It worried Kevin when Logan didn't come back after a while. He could tell by the frequent glances his father and grandfathers were sending down the hallway towards Rory's room that he wasn't the only one.

"I'm going to go see how Rory's doing." Kevin announced nonchalantly

"The doctor said only one person at a time. Logan's with her now." Colin reminded him

Exactly, Kevin thought

"I want to go see Rory! I'll join you." Exclaimed Finn, who, once the doctor said Rory would be okay had decided to celebrate and was oblivious to Kevin's cause. The three-Colin didn't want to be the only guy there- crept into Rory's room, Colin and Finn smirking at the expression on Kevin's face when he saw the position Rory and Logan were in.

"How is she still sleeping?" whined Finn

"She just went through two surgeries in the last twenty four hours." deadpanned Colin

"She was asleep the whole time!" exclaimed Finn

"Shhhhhhhhh," Kevin and Colin scolded when Rory shifted in her sleep.

Feeling Rory move, Logan's eyes flickered open and he smiled at Rory. Then, he noticed the three in front of him.

"What are you doing here? The doctor said one at a time." Asked Logan

"You've been in here for two hours." Kevin informed him

Logan looked his watch in disbelief. He went to get up but Rory, who was using his body as a pillow, clung to him.

"Ace, I need to get up." He said into her ear.

Half asleep, she shook her head.

"Your brother here; I'd like to be alive when you wake up."

"Don't go," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Don't worry, I won't." he said, lying back down.

345345

"Come on Mom, please!" Rory begged

"No." Lorelai said firmly

"But I haven't gone to school in a week."

"Rory, school has been out for a week. Now, I'm putting my foot down. Go back to bed!"

"That's not fair! Your letting Kevin go to school!" Rory whined

"Rory, I'm letting you skip school, shouldn't you be happy?" asked Lorelai, confused

"Mom, I don't want to get behind." Rory argued

"I know sweetie, but you just had surgery."

"A week ago."

It was Monday morning, and Lorelai had caught Rory trying to sneak out of the house with Kevin to go to school since the doctor hadn't given her the clear to drive yet. Sometimes her daughter really worried her. Rory had gotten out of the hospital last Tuesday and hadn't seen Logan since partly, she knew, because of her brother refusing to let him in her room, where she was made to stay in bed all day.

"Can you guys make a decision, were going to be late." said Kevin as he entered the foyer.

"Come on Mom! Please?" she begged one last time, turning on the Bambi eyes.

"You'll call if you need to come home right?"

"Yes!"

"You just want to play with your new boy toy." Lorelai said under her breath.

"Hello, brother in the room." Said a disgusted Kevin

"Come on, we need to go, can't be late." Exclaimed Rory as she left the house for the first time in almost a week.

The two got in the car and drove to Chilton.

"Oh my . . ." Rory looked on, amazed at the amount of reporters in front of her school.

"Why are they here?" she asked her brother

"You." He replied as if it was obvious

"Why?"

"Because of who your dating." He couldn't bring himself to say Logan yet

"Oh."

"I still can't believe your dating my best friend." He exasperated

"How's Paris?"

He didn't answer.

456456

Logan missed her.

He hadn't seen her since Tuesday.

His parents got home on Wednesday, just in time for Thanksgiving, a priority in their house. They had seen the news and how he and Rory were dating, although the press hadn't been able to confirm it yet. The kids at school had been advised by their parents, and their lawyers, not to talk to any members of the press. A black Porsche pulled up beside him and he was surprised to see Rory in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she got out of the car

"I go to school here." She replied deadpanned

"Really? I didn't know." He said carelessly

"Well, it's not like we've met before." She played along

"Will you two please stop being coupley and get a move on, we're going to be late." Kevin snapped

The three made their way to the entrance closest to their lockers; the entrance that was, like last day they were in school, flooded by reporters, cameramen, and photographers.

With Kevin on one side and Logan on the other, they attempted to make their way through without causing too much commotion; they failed.

"Rory, Logan are you two dating?" asked on reporter

"Kevin, how did you handle finding out your sister was dating you best friend behind your back?"

That caused Rory to turn her head to look for him, something the press noticed. It bothered her that reporters were that interested in her life. She had no idea how they knew that she had hid it. Rory had never drawn much attention to herself. Sure, people knew who she was, but she wasn't as well known as Logan and her brother.

Finally, the three made it to their lockers where they me up with their friends.

"Love! How are you? Are you feeling alright? What was the lovely Lorelai thinking? Letting you go to school; you just had surgery and-"

"Will you please stop referring to my mother as 'the lovely Lorelai'?" grunted Kevin

"I'm fine Finn. My doctor said it would be fine."

"So? It's not like they know anything."

"You just wanted to see Huntzberger." Scoffed Paris, half kidding

"Come on, we have to go see if we have practice (for what? I don't know) after school." Said Kevin

"Right-o, let's go!" exclaimed Finn

Logan, before she could stop him, pressed his lips against Rory's, something he had wanted to do since she had gotten out of the hospital. He was taking a risk, kissing her like that in front of her brother, but it was worth it. Then Kevin hit him upside the head.

"I may approve, but I don't want to see it." he said, a bit disgusted

"Okay, we will just make out in private, secluded placed. You know the kind with no supervision. Like bedroom or-"

"Shut up Huntzberger. Just remember, we have yet to go over ground rules." He said before pulling him along with the others.

Rory turned to Paris.

"So, Pairs, tell me, is my brother a good kisser?"

"What?" asked Madeline and Louise, intrigued.

"You're dead Hayden." Paris muttered under her breath

"Details!" demanded Louise

Then the bell rang.

"At lunch you're telling us everything!" exclaimed Madeline

And Paris and Rory made their way to AP Calculus.

456456

"So you called him an idiot, you kissed, you ran away, you tripped him, and then you locked yourself in Rory's room?" asked Louise, making sure she knew everything.

"Yes."

Madeline and Louise turned around and looked at Kevin.

"You ran away from one of the hottest-"

"Ew, sister here."

"most popular guy at our school, who you just made out with and locked yourself in his sister's room?" she asked again, not quiet believing her

"Yes." Paris answered again

"Are you crazy?" Madeline asked her seriously

"My therapist announced me legally sane two months ago, you know that."

It was lunch. Rory, who had felt bad for outing Paris, had tried to help her avoid Madeline and Louise, but they had failed. So, they were sitting at the guys' normal table, and when the guys had tried to sit with them, they shooed them away.

"But it was our table first, you guys just started sting here this year." Kevin had complained

"I'm doing this for you Kevin." Louise had stated seriously, "If Rory and Logan sit at the same table you never know what might be going on under there; especially if they sit next to each other."

"Louise!" Rory had exclaimed.

So, now Kevin, Colin, Logan, and Finn were sitting at the table behind them, curious to what they were talking about.

"Okay, their obviously talking about one of us." Reasoned Finn

"Why?" asked Colin

"Because, if they weren't then they would have let us sit with them."

Then they saw Madeline and Louise turn to look at Kevin.

"They're talking about Kevin." Concluded Logan

"Why would they be talking about-Oh my God!" realized Kevin

Without giving reason for his outburst, he walked over to the girls.

"Paris, could I have a word with you? Thanks." He said, grabbing her by the upper arm and leading her out of the cafeteria.

Finn, Colin, and Logan went to the where the girls were sitting and sat with them, Logan next to Rory.

"Hello, hello, hello!" exclaimed Finn

"What are you guys doing?" asked Louise, "Get up, we have to follow them!"

"What's going on?" asked Logan

"Remember the night of the accident when Paris calling me woke me up?"

Logan nodded

"It seems she was freaking out because Kevin kissed her."

The three guys' jaws dropped.

"Kevin? Our Kevin?" asked Colin, who seemed to recover first

"Yes."

Before anyone else said anything, Paris and Kevin came back in and, to Rory's surprise, both sat down at the table the others were at.

"You kissed Paris?" were the first words out of Finns mouth

"She slept with Huntzberger!" Paris said, pointing at Rory, who spit out whatever beverage was in her moth at the time.

"WHAT?" screeched Kevin

Rory saw a look on Kevin's face that she had never seen before. Logan saw it too; that's why he ran away. Kevin ran after him; Finn and Colin ran after them to make sure Kevin didn't hurt Logan. Rory turned to Paris with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"What the hell?"

"I panicked! Kevin asked me out and I thought that if he were to kill someone beforehand that it could be postponed."

Rory just stared at her.

"I'm sorry! Think of it as payback."

"Payback?"

"You told everyone Kevin kissed me, so I told everyone you slept with Logan."

"I didn't sleep with Logan."

"Oh." she said meekly.

"You guys," said Madeline, "don't you think we should go make sure that Kevin and Logan are okay?"

The four girls rushed out of the cafeteria, most of the other student following them, hoping to see another fight.

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**This was a really hard chapter to write so I'm sorry if it sucks. Review please.**


	13. Brotherly Love

**And the stage is set**

**A/N **I didn't realize that I hadn't updated in a month. Sorry. Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

**Brotherly Love**

* * *

Rory, along with everyone who was in the cafeteria, had been walking the halls of Chilton looking for her brother and her boyfriend for 20 minutes. It surprised her to see Finn standing by an empty classroom, seemingly waiting for her.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping Kevin from killing Logan?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Colin's doing that, we need you in here." He replied, motioning to the empty classroom. He opened the door and ushered her inside, closing it before anyone in the hall could see inside.

"What is this?" she asked once inside the room.

Colin was sitting at a desk, Logan on one side of him and Kevin on the other. The three were discussing something while Colin wrote it down.

"The door stays open." Kevin said adamantly.

"Fine, we'll go to my house." Logan retorted

"No! Colin, add that to the list, no going to Logan's house." Kevin demanded

"No! Don't add it." argued Logan, "How about this, we won't go to my house, but the door can be closed."

"Fine; but the bed is off limits." Kevin exclaimed

"What are they doing?" she whispered to Finn

"Oh, well, after Logan was able to convince Kevin that he didn't ruin your innocence Kevin said they were going to make up ground rules."

Rory walked over to the three guys. She cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Ground rules?" she asked Kevin

"Yes, your dating my best friend, there needs to be rules." he said seriously

Rory opened her mouth to protest but Logan spoke first.

"Don't try to argue Ace; he's set on this." Logan said dryly.

Rory took the paper from Colin.

"'No public displays of affection'." Rory read aloud

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" exclaimed Logan, turning to Kevin

"I am not coming to school and seeing my best friend feel up my little sister." Kevin replied

"Well, according to the next rule, you won't have to. 'Hands my not go below the waist or above the chest area.'" She read off the paper, "Chest area?" she asked Colin

"We couldn't think of another term." Colin replied sheepishly

"Whose hands?" Rory asked impishly, turning to Kevin

"Both." He growled

Still holding the 'ground rules' she grabbed Logan's hand and lead him out of the classroom; Kevin, Finn, and Colin followed. With a determined look on her face, Rory pulled Logan through the horde of people, the three guys continued to follow, as did Paris, Madeline, and Louise. Logan, who was tracing patters into the inside of her hand, leaned into her.

"Where are we going Ace?"

"You'll see."

She led him outside; right where the reporters were.

"Rory, what are you doing?" yelled Kevin from behind them

She let go of Logan's hand, tore up the rules, took both of Logan's hands in hers, placed them dangerously low on her hips, and kissed him with all she had.

It didn't take long for him to respond. She knew that flashbulbs were going off all around her and that pictures of her and Logan making out would be on a number of gossip magazines and would grace the society pages of major newspapers, but she didn't care. She was living in the moment.

He pulled her closer, her entire against his and she hooked her hands around his neck. Questions were being fired at them, but neither of them was listening. Colin and Finn had to hold back Kevin while Louise and Madeline stared at them with open mouths, shocked by their usually shy friend's forwardness; Paris just smirked. When breathing became an issue, they broke apart.

"You broke the rules." He whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

"Kevin's not making rules for us." She said seriously.

"I can work with that Ace." He said, smirking as he pulled her in for another kiss.

The bell rang, signaling that end of lunch, and the crowd that gathered to watch the show scurried to their lockers to get the things they needed for their next class.

Still holding Logan's hand, Rory walked up to her brother.

"We need to talk." She stated seriously

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Of course, when she went to leave school it was a bit difficult for there seemed to be even more photographers, but she got into Kevin's car safely. After five minutes of silence between the two siblings, Kevin spoke up.

"Want to go for coffee?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sure," Rory replied just as stoically.

They didn't speak another word to another until they were sitting across from each other at a small café, the same one Logan had broken up with her in. the waitress placed their orders in front of them and left.

"This whole thing started before the party." She said, looking into her brother's eyes. Reading the confused look on her brother's face, she continued. "Logan came into my room one day to return a C.D. Our hands touched and he didn't let go so neither did I, and we almost kissed."

"Why didn't you?" Kevin asked automatically,

"You walked in." she replied

"Oh."

"Then, after that, it was like this huge unanswered question that just wouldn't go away." She paused a moment, looking up to see if she should go on. "After Logan drove me home I kind of jumped out of the car and ran into my room and he followed me. We ended up kissing; I don't remember how or who initiated it I just remember that we did, and then his phone rang."

"It was me." Kevin supplied

Rory nodded her head.

"After you two hung up, we stated kissing again and he ended up staying the night, We didn't do anything." She assured him quickly after seeing his grip on the coffee cup tighten. "Then everything at school happened and he broke up with me; here actually."

He saw the sad look on his sister's face as she relived the memory.

"After we were put into the same group for the economics project, Finn knew something was up and he called us on it and we got back together. We kind of got carried away because when Colin found us we were making out on my bed and-"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked

"Because I want you to trust me again; I . . . I need you to trust me again." She replied.

"After two months, Logan said that we needed to tell you. We were in the library and he said that we were going to tell you that day. Then, I told him that I loved him and he told me that he loved me too, that's when you found us.

Rory finished her coffee before speaking again.

"I know that Logan is one of your best friends and I know that you're my older brother and that you'll always see me as the little girl that wouldn't leave you alone when you were playing with you friends when we were little, but I'm not her anymore and what's going on between Logan and I isn't your to make rules for."

"What are you going to do when he goes to Yale next year Rory?" he asked her

His question surprised her.

"What?"

"Look, I know that he loves you and that you love him but college and high school, no matter how close you are to one another, is a big difference. You may only be a year apart, but you'll still be in high school and he'll be at Yale. You'll still live at home and he won't; he won't even be in Hartford anymore. I know I'm being a hypocrite, since the whole Paris thing, but you know I'm right. I'm not saying that because Logan's my best friend and I don't want him dating my little sister. I'm saying this because I don't want you to get hurt."

They were silent for a while; Rory stared at her empty coffee cup, processing her brother's words.

"You know I'm right Rory." He said again

"Could you just go." She whispered

"What?" he asked, confused

"Go home." she said firmly, but softly

"You want me to leave you here?" he asked incredulously. "How are you going to get home?"

"I'll find a ride, just go/"

"No."

"Go Kevin, please, I'll call Colin or Finn when I'm ready to leave. Please, just leave me alone." She said

Defeated, he placed some money on the table and went to his car and drove away, but not before calling Colin and Finn to come and sit with her.

* * *

Rory had been sitting alone at the café for fifteen minutes and had already consumed three cups of coffee when she heard the door open. She didn't think much of it until a few second later, when two of her closest friends joined her.

"How you doing love?" asked Finn, not knowing why she was here by herself.

"Fine." She replied, seemingly distracted.

"Good coffee?" asked Colin

"Yes." She answered

"Have you been here before?" Colin tried once again to strike up a conversation, but Rory was sticking to one word answers.

"Yes."

Then she seemed to snap out of the daze she was in.

"What are you guys doing here?" she inquired

"Kevin asked us to wait here with you until you wanted to go home. I bet you miss your license." Said Finn

"Yeah, I feel fifteen years old. I'm supposed to be able to drive in a week or two." She told them

"What happened?" asked Colin, getting the question out of the way

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since your little show this morning and you seemed fine then."

"Kevin and I talked." She stated simply

"That doesn't sound good." Finn said in a deep voice

"I don't get him." She continued, "He says he's fine with me and Logan dating and then he tells me all this stuff. And the whole time, he saying how he 'isn't saying this to hurt me' and that 'he knows Logan loves me' but it just . . .uhh" she trailed off

Colin and Finn knew that she wasn't going to tell them what happened. After about ten more minutes of meaningless small talk (and two more cups of coffee) she went to the register, paid, and Finn and Colin drove her home.

She didn't talk the whole way home, she didn't talk when she got out of the car and went into the house and headed straight for her room, and she didn't talk at dinner, no matter how hard her mother tried.

She did, however, talk when Lorelai told her that Logan was on the phone.

"Tell him I can't come to the phone right now please."

That was all she said the entire night.

* * *

**A/N **Okay, so I just finished watching this weeks episode (I was so sad when Rory and Logan broke up) when I realized that last time that I updated my stories, I didn't update this one. I did so not intend for the chapter to go the way it did, but I have some ideas for the next one. I hope you liked it and please review.

**A/N-2-** On spoilerfix I read that Logan WILL be back for at least 13 episodes next season!

Once again, please review.


	14. Friends in a Blizzard

**And the Stage is Set**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Friends in a Blizzard**

* * *

Rory had distanced herself from Logan and she didn't know why, not fully anyway. Of course, the obvious reason would be what Kevin had said, but Rory knew it was more then that. She was letting her own insecurities get in the way of her relationship, but her insecurities had reason.

Kevin, Logan, Finn, and Colin had a plan for their college years and it was to have fun. It had surprised Rory when Kevin asked Paris out because Rory knew that her brother planned to be single until he was married. She hadn't thought about what would happen when Logan went to Yale.

Rory had the house to herself. Kevin was on his date with Paris and her parents were on a trip. Lorelai had been hesitant about leaving Rory, especially after the little scene at the dinner table.

_They Hayden's were eating; it had been two days since Rory had really said anything real to them. Suddenly, she looked up from her meal to Kevin._

"_So all that crap you said in the hospital was just that; crap." She said, surprising everyone._

"_No." Kevin replied_

"_Then what was it?"_

"_All I said was that I knew he made you happy and that I was sorry. I mean what I said."_

"_Well guess what Kevin," she said, getting out of her seat, "I mean what I said. Stay out of my relationship, in fact, stay out of my life!" she said seriously, before leaving the table._

"_What was that about?" asked Chris_

"_Nothing." Replied Kevin before leaving the table as well_

_Lorelai and Chris just stared at each other in confusion, jumping when they heard to slamming of the Rory's bedroom door followed a few minutes later by the slamming of Kevin's. _

After finishing her weekend homework she made her way to the kitchen. On her way there, she thought about how truly pathetic she was being. It was a Friday night and she was pulling a hermit just because she was too scared to talk to her boyfriend.

Rory had thought she heard the T.V. in the living room, but didn't think much of it; they were always leaving the T.V. on. After getting enough junk food for three people, Rory ventured into the living room for a lonely night of watching movies and pigging out; boy was she wrong.

"Love! You bought refreshments! Any alcohol?" cried Finn, already drunk, as soon as Finn entered the living room.

"Hey Rory," said Colin, tearing her gaze from the T.V. to greet her.

Logan didn't bother; he just kept his stare on the screen in front of him.

"Hey guys," she said after the initial shock of them being there. "What are you doing here?"

"We're waiting for Kevin to get back." Answered Finn

"Oh," she hated the feeling of intruding in her own house.

Rory put the food on the coffee table and sat on the same as Logan, but the two were still about four feet away from each other.

Rory felt weak and she hated that feeling. She hated how she let what Kevin said get to her, she hated how she was treating Logan, despite how much she missed him, and she hated thinking that Logan hated her. But the one thing she hated the most was, right then and there, he eyes filled with tears and she couldn't do a think to stop them from overflowing.

When Rory had started to avoid him, Logan had though he had done something wrong. He had tried to approach her but she always made up some excuse to leave. Then, her actions started to irritate him and by Thursday, they had just stopped talking. Logan had been at the Hayden's with the guys and didn't notice when Kevin left he, Finn, and Colin just kept watching the replay of the Harvard/Yale football game. He noticed, however, when Rory sat on the couch and didn't look at him, he noticed when she didn't complain about watching football, and he noticed when she started crying.

"Ace?" he leaned forward and put his hand on her arm

The tears came faster and harder. Colin and Finn had noticed by now and looked to Logan in confusion. Logan's cold demeanor was nonexistent as he pulled Rory to him. He buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Monday?" Finn whispered, loudly, for he was drunk

"I don't know." Colin answered truthfully.

It scared Rory to be this dependent on one person, but being in Logan's arms felt so good, so safe, that she didn't care. Rory felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her back. Logan kissed to top of her head and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"What happened on Monday?" Logan asked

"Wed don't know mate." Finn told him

"Kevin called us and asked us to pick her up from some café." Colin added

"What's wrong Ace?" he asked into her ear

Instead of answering, she tightened her arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so only Logan could hear

"What happened?" he asked.

The only answer he got was her steady breathing. With her body on top of his, she had fallen asleep. Logan got Finn to pass him a blanket and spread it over her. The food was devoured by Finn and Colin as the three boys continued to watch Yale pound Harvard into the ground. At lease Finn and Colin did; Logan, while it may seem he was watching the game, was secretly reveling at the feeling of having Rory this close to him.

* * *

Logan himself had just fallen asleep when the doorbell rang. Colin, since Finn was drunk, decided to answer it. When he opened the door, he found Louise, Madeline, their luggage, and snow.

Without saying anything, the two rushed past Colin and into the house, eager to get out of the cold.

"When did it start snowing?" Colin asked dumbly as he closed the door.

Before Colin's question was answered, the door burst opened and Kevin and Paris joined them in the flyer.

"What are you two doing here?" Kevin asked Madeline and Louise.

"My parents are renovating and we have no heat. Plus, they're out of town." Said Louise

"My parent's are out of town and I didn't want to be alone." Madeline answered shyly, "Why are you here?" she asked Paris

"No powers at my house, plus, my parents are at the same party yours are."

"When did it start snowing?" Colin asked again

The four looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's been snowing for the last hour. There's a huge blizzard coming our way; don't you watch the news?" asked Paris, heading for the living room

"Not on a Friday night." He answered, following her

Paris stopped short when she saw Rory and Logan, as did the others, except Colin.

"Well, this is a recent development." commented Paris

"Not really," said Colin, taking his original seat

"Did any of you bring any alcohol?" asked Finn hopefully

"When did this happen?" asked Kevin

"A little while ago," Finn answered passively, "Alcohol?"

"I thought they weren't talking to each other." Commented Madeline as she sat next to Finn

"They weren't," Colin said, "How bad is this blizzard supposed to be?"

Paris grabbed the remote from Finn and turned on The Weather Channel.

"Hey!" cried Finn

They watched in silence as the meteorologist described the ferocity of the blizzard. The shrill ring of the phone broke the silence.

"I'll get it." Kevin said, answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Kevin!" it was Christopher.

"Hey Dad." Kevin replied, plopping back down on the couch

"Are you okay? How's your sister?"

"Rory's fine. Everyone's here."

"I figured; their parents are at the same lame ass function we're at."

"When are you and Mom getting back?" asked Kevin

"We were supposed to be back by tomorrow but because of this story all flights are canceled; private and commercial."

"We'll be fine." Kevin assured him

"I'm sure you will be. Let me talk to your sister."

"She's sleeping." He answered

"Isn't Logan there?"

"Yep, he's sleeping too."

"Oh . . . okay." Christopher was silent for a moment. "Well, I'll call you when we get a flight."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye."

"Our parents are stuck in New York," he informed the others after he hung up the phone. "You guys are welcome to stay here."

They mumbled their thanks and continued to watch the weather.

"So when did this happen?" Kevin asked again, referring to Logan and Rory

"About two hours ago." Said Colin

"It was weird," added Finn, "she just sat on the couch and started crying."

"Why?" asked Madeline

"We don't know," Commented Colin. "She's been kind of distant ever since Monday."

"I know," agreed Paris

"What did you say to her?" asked Finn after a few moments of silence

"Hmm?" asked Kevin

"Rory. What did you say to her? I know you said something; she told Colin and me you said something and that it had to do with her and Logan. What was it?" Finn inquired, sounding incredibly sober in his intoxicated state.

They all started at him expectantly, all but Louise that is, who seemed to have a knowing look on her face. Luckily for Kevin, it was then that Rory started to stir, which work up Logan.

"Hey guys," he whispered, still lying down. Gently, he shook Rory awake. "C'mon Ace."

"Your mean." Came her half awake response.

"We need to get up." he replied

"Why?" she whined

"Because we have an audience."

Rory's head shot up from Logan's chest, where it had moved during sleep, and sat upright on the couch, as did Logan."

What are you guys dong here?" she asked, squinting from the unfamiliarity of the light.

"Blizzard." Replied Colin

Rory's face lit up.

"It's snowing?" she asked, jumping from the couch without waiting for an answer.

She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and a donut, unplugged her phone from the charger, put her coat on, and ran out the door. As she was standing on the doorstep, watching the snow fall, she dialed Lorelai's number.

"Are you outside?" came her mother's voice

"Doorstep." She answered, eating her donut

"Balcony."

"I can't believe the first snow of the season is a blizzard."

"I can't believe the first snow of the season is in December. Usually it's in November." Lorelai retorted.

They girls were silent for a moment.

"You know what this means don't you?" Lorelai asked after a while

"What?' Rory retorted, noting that her coffee was almost gone.

"Something great is going to happen."

Rory was about to reply when the door opened behind her.

"Ace get inside!" Logan yelled

"I'm barely outside." She said to Logan. "Mom you always say something great is going to happen."

"And something always does." Lorelai replied

"Rory, you're going to catch pneumonia! Get your ass inside!" Logan yelled again

"What's that?" Lorelai asked

"Oh, Logan's having a hissy fit." Rory replied nonchalantly. "I'm going to go back inside. When you get back we'll do this for real."

"Okay kid, bye."

"Bye Mom."

As soon as she hung up the phone, she was thrown over Logan' shoulder and carried into the house.

"Logan put me down!" Rory cried as the door slammed shut

Instead of complying with her demands, he slid her body down his so that they were face to face.

"Are you crazy?" he asked

"Maybe." She replied

He let her feet touch the ground and she took off her coat and hung it up.

"I'm sorry," she said again, looking at her feet

"I know you were sorry, and I'm not mad at you, I just want to know why." She avoided his gaze for a moment and then looked him in the eye.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded

The two went through the living room, ignoring their friends surprised look's, and went into Christopher's study.

"What do you think is going on between them?" asked Colin

"What did you say Kevin?" Finn asked once again, a little more serious this time.

"Look, all I did was ask her whet they were going to do when Logan's goes to Yale and I told her there was a big difference between college and high school."

"You're such an ass." Louise scoffed

Kevin rolled his eyes

"You know I'm right." Louise said scathingly. "Yeah, she told me." Louise said to Kevin's surprised look.

"What!" exclaimed Finn

"She told me." Louise repeated

"I can't believe you. When Colin and I called you and asked you to get her to tell you what happened, you were supposed to tell us."

"She made me promise." Louise replied simply

"It was our idea! Shouldn't we get some cut of the profits?" asked Colin

"It wasn't a business deal Colin!"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Kevin spoke up

"You that as soon as Logan got to Yale he would forget all about her." Louise replied, exasperated.

* * *

Rory and Logan walked into the dark study. Logan waited by the closed door as Rory turned on the desk lamp. She sat on the small couch beside her father's desk and Logan did the same.

"What's up Ace?"

She leaned into him and kissed him for the first time since school. On instinct, he pulled her closer to him, yet broke the kiss when she tried to deepen it. He looked at her pointedly and Rory knew she had to answer his question.

"You know how Kevin and I talked on Monday?" she ventured''

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, just-."

"Ace." He pleaded, wanting her to tell him

"What he said bought up some things that we hadn't talked about and . . ." she trailed off

"And?" he encouraged softly, pulling her closer to him. She looked him in the eye.

"When you imagined yourself going to college did you imagine yourself having a high school girlfriend?" she asked him quietly

"Rory,"

Her name said by him sounded foreign to her, but she continued

"The four of you had a plan to be single through college; to sleep with as many women as possible, to go to class as little as possible, to drink, to party; not for you to have a girl friend. As stupid as that plan is it was something that you four have been looking forward too. I know; Kevin's marking the days off on his calendar."

"As far as going to class as little as possible, that was more for Finn. I can still drink and I can still party." He replied. "As for sleeping with as many women w as possible," he continued, "something better came along." He finished sincerely

She kissed him, slowly letting go of her insecurities. The two moved so that Logan was above her, Rory in his arms.

234234

All eyes were on Kevin.

"I did not say he would forget about her." He said adamantly

"You might as well have." Louise shot back

And then the power went out.

"Shit." Whispered Colin

The three guys, who knew the house by heart, felt their way to where the firewood was kept and started a fire in the fireplace. After that, they got flashlights, candles, blankets, and matches from various places in the house.

Half an hour later, Rory and Logan were still in Christopher's study.

"What do you think they're doing I there?" asked Kevin out loud

"Each other?" offered Finn, getting up to go see from himself.

* * *

The lamp desk her long gone out, but it didn't matter much; it hadn't given much light in the first place. The two were completely enthralled by each other. Underneath her shirt, Logan's hands were moving lightly over her skin. Skillfully, her moved the shirt over her head, their lips separating or only a moment, and her shirt fell from Logan's hands to the floor.

His hands moved more freely now that her shirt no longer acted as a barrier. She had missed him this past week, and not just emotionally. His shirt joined hers and she ran his hands up his chest.

They didn't notice when the door opened, slowly and noiselessly.

"Are you going to let the girl breath?"

Finn's voice tore Rory and Logan from the private world the two had been in for the past hour. They could see Finn's smirk from the light being given off by the candle he was holding. Rory was silently praying that her brother didn't join them. She was hidden from Finn's view and we thankful he couldn't see her blushing.

"What do you want Finn?"

"You should be thanking me; it was either me coming in or Kevin." Finn said in mock offense.

He walked into the room and Rory hid her face in the cork of Logan's neck while he hid the rest of her from Finn's vies. Finn placed the candle on the desk and walked out of the dorm. As soon as the door closed, Logan placed a kiss on Rory's neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked in her ear

"Yeah." She whispered back

He handed her her shirt and sat up so she could put it on. He kissed her once more before going out to face their friends.

**A/N** Wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Review please!


	15. Rude Awakenings

**And the stage is set**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Rude Awakenings **

It was Christmas Break. Rory loved Christmas. Christmas was the time that her parents were always there for at least 48 hours straight, it was the time when the Haydens and the Huntzbergers were on their annual ski trip, and, of course, she loved the presents. Ever since Kevin and Logan were sixteen and Rory fifteen, the adults would let them leave a week before them while they finished up any last minute business; the adults were usually there by Christmas Eve.

The three had been in Aspen for four days; the adults were expected to arrive the day after next. They each had their own room. Logan was staying in the room that would be his parents when they showed up, as was Kevin. Once their parents got there the two teenage guys would move into the room adjoined to Rory, who had her own room for the duration of the vacation.

Rory was rudely awakened the next morning by her brother barging into her room; damn their parents for getting them adjoining rooms.

"Rise and shine!" Kevin cried

"Go die," she muttered.

"You haven't skied at all since we got here!"

"Kevin, we have this conversation every morning. I don't know how to ski, I don't want to know how to ski, and I am immune to physical exertion. Now go away and let me sleep."

Rory was glad to be on vacation. The whole secret relationship thing was behind them and she had recovered from her surgery. Kevin and Paris had gone out and the two had decided to be friends. If Rory didn't know any better, she would say that Kevin's ego had been a little hurt.

From the silence in her room, Rory guessed that he brother had given up and left. A few hours later, after waking up on her own, she took a shower and got dressed. She loved being on her own; it let her get up when she please, eat when she wanted, and do what she wanted when she wanted. Of course, it also let her spend some uninterrupted time with Logan; the press hadn't found them yet.

It was around two in the afternoon and Rory was by herself in the resort's library. It was a beautiful room; there were dark wooden book cases, comfortable leather couches, and books from floor to ceiling.

"Rory? You in here?" she heard Logan call from the front of the room.

"I'm right here," she called as she went to meet him.

When she got to him, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He hadn't been able to do that much this week. The two finally pulled apart, there foreheads still touching.

"You know, you're not supposed to talk in a library." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, I guess we need to keep me occupied." She replied, surprisingly him by smirking.

He leaned down and kissed her, leading her over to one of the couches. He lay her down on the soft material and continued to kiss her. She giggled a little when his mouth moved to her neck. Rory and Logan had been doing this a lot lately, making out in places where they could be caught easily. Each time they had come closer and closer to not stopping. They had talked about sex, but had yet to do it. They had come so close so many times but had been interrupted, usually by Kevin or her parents. The one time they decided to go to his house his parents had actually been home. It had surprised her that her parents had let them come alone this year, considering they were dating. Rory had a feeling Chris had told Kevin to keep an eye on them. Alas, they still found time to be alone together, like now for instance. Granted it was a library, a library where anyone could walk in at any moment, a library where Kevin could walk in at any moment. Without warning, she sat up, causing Logan to fall off the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Physically, yes, but I'm a little confused as to why I'm on the floor."

"We're in a library; someone could walk in at any moment." She deadpanned

"That's what makes it so much fun Ace." He said, smirking, as he rejoined her on the couch and kissed her neck.

She leaned back and allowed Logan to continue his work.

345345

It sucked that they had to attend society functions during their vacation. Really, only Rory and Kevin had to go, considering they their Mom's cousin was hosting it, but Logan said he would go too.

The three of them took the SUV they rented from the airport and Rory had to get help getting into the car since her dress didn't have a slit. Logan had yet to see her dress.

Lorelai had influenced this particular fashion choice and Rory had felt a little less confident then she did in the shop when she put it on in her room. It was red, strapless, and it made Rory look less like a seventeen year old girl and more like a young woman. She had put her coat on before leaving her hotel room for she knew there was no way Kevin would let her wear it.

They arrived at the party fashionably late. Rory walked into the house and Logan assisted her in taking off her coat, running his hands down her arms as he took the coat off her. She turned around to find him staring at her, obviously pleased with what he saw; Kevin didn't look so pleased.

"So who are these people Ace?" Logan asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"My Mom's family; these are the people I stayed with over the summer."

"So you know the house pretty well then?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied, knowing where he was going with this.

But before Logan could continue making Rory blushed, someone interrupted them.

"Rory? Is that you?" she heard behind her.

She turned around to face the person calling her name; it was time to make the rounds.

234234

Logan pulled her into a room Rory knew to be the study and pushed her up against the door.

"If I have to talk to one more-." Rory was cut off by Logan's lips.

She giggled into the kiss as Logan traced her lips with his tongue. He had been dying to that since her first saw her in that dress. They broke apart when they heard someone behind them clear their throat.

Rory had forgotten that this was the room the teenagers used for sub parties. She recognized some faces, her brother being one of them.

"Sorry," said a blushing Rory.

She took Logan's hand and pulled him to the last available seat. Partly because she wanted to see her brother's reaction and partly because her feet were killing her and there was no where else to sit, she sat on his lap.

"Well, well, well, the bitch is back." One girl remarked cruelly.

"And the whore's still here." Rory shot back.

The two glared at each other before both broke out into huge smiles.

"How've you been Steph?" Rory asked in a completely different tone then before.

"No so bad Hayden, yourself?"

"Not bad at all." She replied as Logan pulled her closer to him.

Stephanie had been the only thing that kept her sane over summer break. With all the social functions and the gross guys, it was nice to have a friend.

"How are you doing? All in good health?" Stephanie asked, referring to her accident.

"All better," Rory replied.

"Good, you had us worried there." Then she noticed the confused look on Logan and Kevin's face. "This is Stephanie Vanderbilt," she told them. Then she noticed Kevin checking her out, "Our cousin," she added.

The groups of teenagers were having a good time, talking and joking around. Logan and Kevin were doing an impression of when they stole the Math's teacher toupee from last year.

"So Logan runs over to the window, swings it open, and jumps out." Kevin said, drunkenly demonstration the 'jump' Logan made from a first floor window, in turn knocking Logan over. Logan's wallet fell out of his tuxedo jacket pocket and Rory picked it up, noticing a foil wrapper sticking out of it.

"Hey Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked, implying she wanted to do it in private.

"Sure Ace," he said, a little confused.

The two left and Rory led him to the room she had stayed in over the summer.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the condom, as soon as the door closed behind her.

His smile faded and he took the wallet and foil package from her hand.

"I think you know what it is."

"So you're carrying around a . . ." she trailed off.

She wasn't angry, just a little scared.

"It's just . . .in case." He told her.

"Right, you just want to be safe. I get it. I mean, we wouldn't want to be caught with out it." she rambled.

"Rory, this doesn't mean I expect anything." He wanted to make sure she knew that.

"I know," she said.

"Positive?"

"Um, yeah, we should probably get back out there."

Logan nodded and headed for the door; he stopped when he noticed Rory was still in her original spot.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, I'm just going to stay here for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to stay with-?"

"NO! I mean, no. It's okay. I'll be fine by myself." She assured him, pushing him out the door.

345435

The ride made back to the resort was made is silence. Kevin was passed out in the back seat and Logan was driving. Rory hadn't really talked to him since she pushed him, literally, out of the room.

Suddenly, Logan into a gas station; considering they had filled up the car on the way there, Rory knew they didn't need gas. Logan pulled into one of the parking spots removed the keys from the ignition.

"Are you just going to ignore me forever?" he asked.

"No," she answered, not looking at him.

"Are you going to talk to me anytime soon?" he inquired.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Are you freaked out about what you found in my wallet?"

Rory nodded; she didn't see the sense in denying it.

Logan rested his elbows on the steering wheel and out his head in his hands.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "That I'm . . . prepared, I mean."

"No," she whispered. "I mean, I'm on the pill so-."

"What now?"

"When I was dating Tristan-." She was interrupted again.

"You slept with Tristan!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm a virgin, you know that; but when I was dating Tristan I went on the pill."

"Why?" he asked as if he were a toddler.

"Logan, Tristan and I dated for a long time. I talked to my Mom one day and I told her that Tristan and I were approaching that point in out relationship and she put me on the pill." Rory explained.

"But Tristan left." he stated, a bit confused.

"I know, but . . . ."

"What?" he asked softly.

"You'll think I'm three." She was blushing.

"Rory,"

"She took a deep breath before answering. "I didn't stop because I knew if Kevin ever found out he would be pissed off." She said, smirking.

Logan couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I mean, he was butting into everything and I just had to spite him somehow, you know Sort of like a silent victory."

"Ace, II need you to talk to me if something like this s bothering you, okay? If you don't talk to me, then we can't work on these things out."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his for a second and then leaned back into her seat.

"Okay," she agreed.

Logan pulled out of the gas station and went back to the resort.

123123

"No, Logan, don't let go!"

"Ace, come on."

"What? I told you I wouldn't be good at this, but you didn't listen. You brought this on yourself."

Logan had woken her up at the crack of dawn (okay, seven in the morning) and wouldn't leave her alone until she got up and dressed. He gave her coffee and then told her their plans for the day; he was going to teach her how to ski.

"But I don't want to learn how to ski." She had told him.

"You can't go to Aspen and not ski."

"Says who? Is it written somewhere?"

"Rory, in order to get more coffee you need to let me teach you how to ski." He threatened.

"You would not withhold coffee."

"Yes I would."

Logan had been teaching her to ski sine morning and it was now 6:00. Kevin had left them after lunch; Rory had a feeling it had been to pursue the blonde that he had met on the slopes. Rory and Logan were now heading back to their hotel rooms. Rory hadn't eaten since lunch which seemed to be a lifetime ago. Logan agreed to pick her up at 7:30, which he knew meant 7:45.

123123

"Where are we going?" asked Rory.

After waiting until 8:00, the two had finally left Rory's room to go to dinner.

"It's a surprise."

"Surprises are overrated." She informed him.

"Well, too bad."

The two were walking the streets of a little town outside of Aspen. In truth, it reminded Rory of Stars Hollow. It was late and they had already eaten. Unknown to Rory, Logan arranged something for after their dining plans.

"Is that a café?" asked Rory.

"No, we aren't stopping for coffee."

"Why?" she whined.

"You can have coffee when we get there." He promised.

"Will that be any time soon because I think I'm about to freeze."

"We're here!" he announced.

Rory looked in front of her and saw an old building. It didn't look like anything special, quiet the contrary actually; the wood was rotting, the front door was hanging off on one hinge, and the paint was fading. Rory thought it looked out of place with the other buildings surrounding it.

"Logan, Logan, Logan, this is December, not October. It's a little late for haunted houses."

"Very funny Ace, I own this." He said.

His arm was around her waist and her head was resting against his cheek; she peered up at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, actually, did you just buy it or-."

"My Dad used to live here. After college he went through a few years where he completely disappeared from the social radar, he came here."

"Mitchum lived here?" she inquired in a surprised manner.

"He first met my Mom in this town. She was visiting some friends and . . ." he trailed off. "This was their first house together after they were married."

It was never talked about openly, but it was common knowledge throughout Hartford society that Shira Huntzberger wasn't of 'blue blood' birth. It was rumored that Mitchum only married her because she was pregnant, but close family knew it wasn't true. Mitchum loved Shira and she loved him back.

"Your Dad gave you a house?" Rory asked.

Logan nodded.

"I don't know what he wants me to do with it, I mean it wasn't in this bad shape when he and my mother lived here, but I want to fix it up." He confessed.

"We could come back over summer." She offered. "I mean, I know you and the guys have this plan to go to island hopping all summer but maybe . . . I mean I could help you if you wanted. I'm no good with tools but I could decorate."

He was looking at her with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"Of course, you probably want to do this by yourself and you guys have been planning this trip for a while so-."

He cut her off with his lips.

"I think that's a great idea." He whispered before kissing her again.

345435

The door to Rory's hotel room burst open to let two teenagers in the process of making out in. Rory giggled into the kiss when Logan accidentally bit her bottom lip as they fell onto the couch. His hand traveled up her shirt and swiftly discarded it. They were getting carried away and Logan knew they had to stop.

"Rory-."

He was cut off by Rory crashing her lips onto his. She didn't want to stop. She moved the hem of his shirt higher and higher up his chest until it was along side Rory's. As she pressed butterfly kisses up and down his throat he unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. It was when Rory moved her hands to the button of his pants that he stopped her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"We need to stop."

"Why?" she inquired shyly.

"Because if we don't, then I won't be able to later." He told her.

Slowly, she got of the couch, walked over to Logan, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she whispered.

He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Rory nodded.

He put her arms around her waist and kissed her again. Slowly, he began to lead her to her bedroom and, once there, closed the door behind them.

456456

Logan woke up first. It was morning; the clock on Rory's nightstand let him know it was 6:30. He looked to his left to find Rory sleeping. She was wrapped in a sheet and, to him, had never looked more beautiful. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and achieved in eliciting a small groan from her.

Their parents' flight got in at ten and Logan knew that he better get back to his own room before Kevin went looking for him, or even worse, found him in Rory's. He kissed her shoulder again, wanting her to wake up.

"Early. Sleep." She said.

"I know Ace."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"A little sore, I'll be fine." She assured him.

"Good." He stared at her for a moment. "I should probably get back to my room before Kevin finds us."

He kissed her. It was meant as goodbye, but neither of the two wanted to break the contact. Suddenly, the door to her room burst open.

"Rory! Wake up! We got an earlier . . ." Lorelai trailed off when she saw the sight before her.

Her daughter. In bed. Naked. With her boyfriend. Who was also naked.

"Hey Rory, how are you . . ." Christopher came up behind Lorelai.

The door adjoining Rory's room to Kevin's also opened.

"Mom, Dad? I thought you weren't getting here until . . ." Kevin also stopped when he saw his sister and his best friend.

As if it couldn't get any worse, the front door to Rory's hotel room opened and in walked Shira and Mitchum. Both stopped in their tracks when they saw what everyone else was staring at.

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I am also sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger. I hoped you liked this chapter. I have no idea where the house thing came from, but I like it. Please Review!**


	16. And it All Comes to an End

**And the stage is set**

**And It All comes to and End**

Rory sat up straight in bed, gasping for breath. It had been a dream, just a dream. She looked around the room. There were no parents or brothers; it was just her and Logan. It was still early and Rory knew Kevin wouldn't be up for at least an hour or two. She laughed when Logan lazily wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back to him.

"You were up late last night Ace. You should go back to sleep. Sleep is good," he said, his eyes still closed.

She tried to fall back to sleep but she just couldn't. The adrenaline supplied from the memory of what she and Logan had done last night coursed through her veins and she had to do something.

"I'm going to take a shower." She whispered and kissed him below his ear.

Logan groaned and she got out of bed, securing the sheet around her body. Rory was almost to the bathroom door when she heard his voice.

"Can I join you?" he asked humorously.

The slam of the bathroom door was his answer.

* * *

"Do you have to walk around with that ridiculous smirk on your face?" Rory asked as the two got out of Logan's car. 

They had just arrived at Chilton and it was the first week back; luckily, it was a Friday. After Rory had snuck out of her room late last night and stayed the night in Logan's bed, the two had went to breakfast together the next morning.

"I'm not smirking," Logan insisted. Consequently, his smirk grew wider.

"Yes you are!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but who would have thought that Rory Hayden, the supposed Mary of Hartford society, would sneak out to see her boyfriend and participate in very un-Mary like activities with said boyfriend?"

"Would you like me to stop my visits?" she asked, still blushing from his previous comment.

"No, I would very much like if you continued your visits." Logan said as the two got to their lockers.

"What visits?" asked Finn, coming up behind them.

"Nothing," the two said quickly.

"Fine!" Finn said haughtily.

"What's wrong with Finn?" asked Colin as he approached them.

Rory shrugged and opened her locker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how Colin noticed the smirk on Logan's face and a look of realization washed over his face. He looked in disbelief to Rory and she couldn't help the small formation of a small smile on her lips.

"Are you serious?" Colin asked Logan.

"About what?" Finn asked, exasperated, turning away from his open locker.

Colin pointed to Logan and then to Rory. As soon as Finn realized what was going on Kevin joined them.

"Rory, where were you this morning?" Kevin asked as he retrieved his books from his locker.

Finn clapped his hand over his mouth and ran away.

"Logan drove me," Rory said. "We left early for breakfast."

"You got up early?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"It's not unheard of," she said. "Besides, he promised me coffee."

"Why was Finn running down the hall with his hand over his mouth?" asked Madeline as she, Louise, and Paris went to their lockers.

"It's Finn," Colin deadpanned.

"True," muttered Paris.

Louise, who didn't full except the excuse she was offered, looked to Rory and became suspicious when Rory looked away and shut the door to her locker. She looked to Logan and then noticed the look of astonishment in Colin's eyes.

"Rory and I have to go to the bathroom." Louise announced as she pulled on Rory's arm. "Paris, Madeline, come help."

With a look of confusion (Madeline) and a look of annoyance (Pairs) the two girls followed Rory and Louie into the nearby girl's bathroom.

Before anyone said anything, Louise began to search each stall to make sure that the four girls were the only one who occupied the bathroom. Madeline caught on to what she was doing and locked the main door.

"You slept with Logan!" Louise wasn't asking.

Rory didn't see the sense in denying it and let a smile take charge of her face.

"When? Where? Why am I just hearing about this?" asked an uncharacteristically excited Paris.

"In Aspen a few days before Christmas; we . . ." Rory trail off as blush invaded her face.

"Yeah," Madeline encouraged.

"We've kind of been sneaking into each others rooms for the past few nights." Louise's mouth was agape and amusement lingered in her eyes. "We haven't . . . you know . . . every night." Rory quickly added. "Will you all please stop looking at her like that?" she asked after a minute of silence from her three best friends.

"Sorry but none of us expected to come to school and find that you . . ." Paris trailed off with a small laugh.

"Well, it's not like it just happened for the fist time last night or anything." Rory tried to defend herself. She wasn't very good at it.

"But something did happen last night?" Louise inquired, smirking.

Rory blushed and looked away. Louise's smirk grew

"Have you told Lorelai yet?" asked Madeline.

Rory shook her head.

"Why? I mean, you usually tell your mother everything." Louise pointed out, a little concerned about why Rory hid this from her mother.

"I know I just . . . couldn't." She tried to explain. "I don't regret it but when I told her about Tristan she nearly had an embolism and I hadn't even done anything yet. I can't imagine her reaction when I tell her that I slept with Logan."

The three girls nodded understandingly.

"I am going to tell Lorelai," Rory continued, "Just not yet."

They were all silent for a moment.

"So, how was it?" Louise asked.

Rory's jaw dropped and before she could spit out an answer the bell rang. Louise sighed in frustration.

"After school, the four of us, coffee and details; don't think your getting out of this Hayden." Louise told her as she headed toward the bathroom door and exited into the hallway.

"Bye Rory," Madeline said in a singsong voice as she followed Louise out the door.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for class." Paris reminded.

The two girls arrived to their class a few minutes later. Rory noticed how Finn was avoiding eye contact with Kevin and she also noticed that someone was sitting in her seat.

"Tristan? Since when are you in this class?" Rory asked as she took the seat behind her usual. Lucky for her, it was right in front of Logan's.

"Well Mary," Tristan turned around, "It's a new semester. You know that means some schedules are bound to be switched around. Lucky for you, it means we'll be spending more time together."

Rory laughed good naturedly.

"Yes, good for me."

"Has he always been in this class?" Finn stage whispered to Colin.

Colin shook his head.

"This should be fun then." Finn commented, looking from Logan to Rory to Tristan.

Colin nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kevin, leaning over so he could hear their conversation.

"Nothing," Finn said immediately. He turned to face the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in.

* * *

"So, how long do you think it will take for them to realize we're both missing?" asked Logan. 

They were in the back of the library.

It was their lunch period and they decided to spend it doing something other then eating. Rory shrugged and pressed her lips to Logan's.

"I don't know, maybe about five more minutes. Besides, we shouldn't leave Finn alone with Kevin for very long. I still can't believe they can tell by just looking at your face. Don't you think that's a little-." Logan cut her rant off by kissing her.

"Are you doing anything after school?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I'm having coffee with," she gasped as Logan bit down on one particular spot, "Paris, Madeline, and Louise. They're demanding details."

"I guess I'm not the only one who can't keep a straight face." He murmured against her neck.

"How about you? Do you and the guys have any plans?" she asked.

He didn't answer her and she leaned out of his touch to notice a confused expression on her face.

"What?"

"Didn't Kevin tell you about the party?"

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"Kevin's throwing a party at your house tonight. Kind of like a Beginning-of-the-semester-bash." He informed her.

"Anything to get drunk." she said under her breath.

"He really didn't tell you about this?" Logan inquired.

Rory shook her head.

"Are you going to stay in your room all night or come down stairs?" he asked.

Usually, when Kevin threw a party, Rory would just stay in her room all night.

"I have homework so I'll probably stay in my room. Can you come and see me after?" she asked.

He got a pensive look on his face.

"You know, Kevin's parties are a little over rated. They're not as fun as people say."

"Really?" she wondered.

"Yep, so I might just check out of the party a little early."

"Just a little early?" she asked, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Maybe an hour," she kissed him again, "Or two."

* * *

"So you're spending the summer in Aspen?" Madeline asked. 

The four girls were at a café discussing the happenings over Winter Break.

"Maddie now is not time for unnecessary question," Louise scolded. "We came to discuss Rory's newly acquired sex life."

Blush instantly invaded Rory's face, "God Louise, could you at lease lower your voice."

Louise rolled her eyes, "Well, we came here for details. You already waited a week to tell your best friends that you slept with your boyfriend. The way I see it, we're entitled to details."

"What do you mean she slept with her boyfriend?" asked a harsh, yet familiar, voice from behind.

Rory's face paled. She knew who the voice belonged to. Slowly, she turned around in her seat and found her brother staring at her. To say he looked angry would have been an understatement.

All the sudden, he turned around and headed for the door. Rory got out of her seat and threw her keys to Paris, "Paris, take my car."

She ran out the door as well. Kevin had just got into his car and Rory was lucky he hadn't driven away yet when she opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Get out Rory," he ordered as she buckled her seat belt.

"No," she replied adamantly.

"Rory, get out!"

"No!"

Shaking his head, Kevin pulled out of the café parking lot and started driving the opposite way of their house.

"Why were you there?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a few seconds, "I couldn't get you on your cell. Mom and Dad are home early so the party is canceled."

"Oh, thanks for telling me about it, by the way." She couldn't help but throw at him.

"Not the time Rory," he warned her.

"How did you know I was there?" Rory asked.

"You love coffee; it wasn't that hard to put two and two together." He replied snidely.

"Oh," she whispered.

They drove for a while and Rory didn't know where they were going but she didn't ask. About half an hour later Kevin pulled onto an exit and broke the silence by turning on the radio. Rory looked out the window and noticed they had driven into a small town. The sign said, 'Welcome to Stars Hollow.'

Kevin kept driving until they reached a bridge overlooking a lake. He got out and Rory followed. They both sat down on the edged with their feet swinging over the lake.

"So you guys are really dating, huh?" Kevin asked. Rory noticed he didn't sound mad.

"We've been dating for three months," she said seriously.

Once again, silence lingered between the two siblings.

"You guys were . . . . safe, right?" he asked. Rory held in her laughter at the look of discomfort on his face.

Rory nodded.

"Good," he commented, not knowing what else to say.

They both looked out at the lake.

"Okay look," Kevin turned to face his sister as he spoke, "I know I was a jerk. But Rory, you need to look at this from my point of view. I find out that my sister dated a guy for the better part of a year and then I find out she has been dating my best friend for two months and has neglected to tell me. Now, I admit, I acted a little irrationally but give me some credit. I'm sorry if I hurt you and, okay, yes, I did say some not so nice things about Logan but I just don't want you to get hurt. I guess Logan is good for you and your good for him but I just have one request . . . actually two." He finished in one breath and Rory couldn't help but think that she wasn't the only one that inherited the rambling gene.

"Okay, what are they."

"One, when you and Logan . . . you know, I don't want to hear it. And two, if he does break your heart, I get to beat him up." He stated.

Rory laughed and nodded her head. He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted and when she stood up she threw her arms around her brother.

* * *

"So, you and my sister?" 

Rory, Kevin, Paris, Finn, Logan, Colin,Madeline, Louise, and Honor were hanging at the pub.

"For the last time Logan, yes!" Kevin exclaimed.

Rory looked around the table she and her friends were occupying and couldn't help but marvel at how they had all changed in two and a half years. She and Logan, much to her parents' dismay, had spent that summer after his senior year in Aspen. It wasn't that Lorelai and Chris didn't trust them; it was just difficult for them to see their daughter grow up.

Rory had told Lorelai about her and Logan and, after her flip-out, was okay with it. Well, as okay as any mother could be that her daughter was sleeping with her boyfriend.

She and Logan stayed together during the year that he was at Yale and she was still at Chilton. It had been hard, but they made it. They would see each other on weekends and sometimes Logan would surprise her with visits during the week.

"But what about Josh?" Logan asked Honor. "I liked Josh."

Kevin and Honor were dating. It was a strange pairing, but they seemed oddly perfect for one another. The two had just told Logan about it earlier that day; let's just say he took it considerably well, compared to how Kevin had reacted. Given, Honor and Kevin didn't hide their relationship.

"Josh and I broke up two months ago," Honor deadpanned.

"Oh, I see, you're still on the rebound." Logan was still in denial.

Honor rolled her eyes and leaned into Kevin a little more.

"Shut up," Rory said. "They're cute together."

She pulled Logan to her and kissed him.

"Okay, I still don't like seeing you make out with my sister." Kevin said.

Suddenly, Logan broke away from the kiss, "You make out with mine," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but Rory is his little sister. It's totally different." Colin argued.

"Do I get to punch him?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No," Honor answered.

"So, does this mean that when Rory and Logan get married that Kevin and Honor will be brother and sister?" asked Louise.

"We're not getting married." Rory stated.

"Then why does Logan have an engagement ring in his room?" asked a drunken Finn.

**Okay, so this is my first completed story. It's also the first story I have ever started. I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed with how I started this chapter, but I just couldn't figure out a way to write it. I must have started it five times. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. See the sequel: Planning a Wedding.**

**P.S. I anyone interested in being a beta for my other stories?**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
